


【授权翻译】The Space Left By You

by STaantler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture折磨后续, Angst易引起恐慌, Blood and Gore血腥, Bondage束缚奴役, Breaking Conditioning艰难的修复过程, Conditioning修整, Feelings富有感情戏, Forced Nudity强迫裸体, Forced blowjobs强迫口交, HYDRA Trash Party, Hopeful Ending充满希望的结局, Hurt Bucky Barnes受到伤害的Bucky, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural)受到伤害的Castiel, Isolation封闭隔离, Loss of Identity身份认知缺失, M/M, Medical Experimentation医学实验, Memory Alteration记忆更改, Memory Loss记忆缺失, Mutual Non-Con双方非自愿, No Lube无润滑油, Painful Sex充满疼痛的性爱, Public Humiliation公开羞辱, Public Nudity公开场合裸体, Sensory Deprivation感官剥夺, Sexual Abuse性虐待, Whump伤害, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes冬兵巴基, hurt and a bit of comfort伤害和少量抚慰, vivesection活体解剖, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STaantler/pseuds/STaantler
Summary: Bucky Barnes活在苦难和折磨之中，他的记忆破碎不堪。因此当一个男人出现在他的牢房里并自称为一名天使的时候，他不确定是否应该相信他。但是，看着他唯一的精神寄托，他逐渐对这个幻象的存在产生了依赖。直到某一天，他要求了一件事，而这件事情让他们谁都无法全身而退。多年过去，局势扭转，突然间天使成了他的囚徒。他的记忆都丢失了，除了造成伤害和承受痛苦的能力，他们之间什么都没有剩下。他们所做的每一个抉择，他们所做的一切，激起了一个又一个涟漪，最终变成了一个极度混乱的漩涡。但无论如何，天使这次再也不会离开他了。
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/others, James "Bucky" Barnes/Castiel (Supernatural)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Space Left By You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091176) by [AnOddSock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOddSock/pseuds/AnOddSock). 



> 原作为AnOddSock太太所著，本篇仅为中文翻译版本，目前授权已取得。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可爱的原作者的注释：  
> 这篇我自己创作的拉郎，我超级想看到这两只在一起！俗话说得好，自己动手，丰衣足食！  
> 你会看到这有些……疼痛。Cas在第一章里面，并不是完全是我们在邪恶力量/spn里边所熟知的那个角色，因为在那时他还没有成为那个拥有自主意识的角色，他基本上只是盲目地服从命令。他在某种程度上以Bucky要求的方式伤害了他，但这并不是理想的情况。所以如果你觉得这太过分了的话，关掉页面也没有关系的。（译者注：是真的，看得我老泪纵横，但这值得）  
> 他们的关系一团糟，而且处处充满了互相伤害，但我想展示出来的是除此之外，他们之间会如何发展。但这篇故事不会包含大量治愈的部分，因为那不是我想写的重点。  
> 我会提前放一些小剧透在前一章的结尾注释的部分，只是一些对下章情节的简要的解释，如果你想跳过HTP的部分，看到结尾的注释你就知道自己什么时候该跳过了。  
> 感谢大家的试阅留言和建议，谢谢鼓励<3（可可爱爱的表情）  
> 注：HTP: 指的是Hydra Trash Party，指的是浓缩版的一个标签，当你看到这个标签的时候，很可能会看到巴基受到皮尔斯，郎姆洛以及其他九头蛇成员的各种虐待的情景。

  
这个男人又出现了。他总是突然出现，但至于究竟什么时候出现、为什么出现以及会停留多长时间似乎都没有固定的模式可以探寻。有时候他会停留好几天，只是站在房间的一角静静地看着折磨和试验，刺骨的冰寒包围着他，但他就像置身于这场冰暴无法触及的角落里。其他的时候只是短短一瞥，至多是眨几次眼的功夫，可能连一分钟都没有。

他只是一个形状，一个虚影，或许是某个不知名的神祗的一时兴起，又或许是Bucky破碎理智的临时起意。这正是他现在好奇的事情：这个男人是真实的吗？

他之前无数次地思考着这个问题。如果这个男人是真的，那么苏联人早就会看到他了，警铃大作，他会被拖出监狱，不论早晚，苏联人一定会有所行动。但他们没有。一次也没有。

所以，这个男人一定只是Bucky意识的一部分。他得出结论。一定是他想象力的碎片，是他幻想出来的人，这样他就不必孤身一人了。

孤独太糟糕了。孤独是这儿仅有的一切。如果他的理智像颗蛋壳一样碎掉了，而里面漏出来的蛋糊变成了一个无处不在的观察者，一个陪伴他度过地狱的忠实伙伴，或者随便什么，只要能帮他撑过无尽的俄罗斯噩梦的存在，那么也能说得通。

因为此刻他是孤独的，如果忽略掉这个男人的话。孤独且精疲力竭——他总是如此疲惫。现在甚至都没有锁链再束缚着他了。当他虚弱得无法再还击的时候，苏联人就把锁链去掉了。曾经，每当铁门被打开的时候，他就会冲过去，用尽一切办法只为逃到铁栅栏的另一边去，甚至是用牙齿去迎击那些手肘、拳头甚至是指甲。即便在他得知这扇门后还有更多的铁门，更多的走廊以及数不清的守卫和武器之后，他也会拼命反击。可是即便他还四肢健全，也无法做到这一点。即便如此，他依旧固执地搏斗着，只为了通过第一道铁门，他需要那个小小的胜利，为此他坚持了太久。

但再也不会了。

如今，每当脚步声临近，他都会躲避，紧紧地蜷成一个球，祈求他们只是路过。他试着紧贴着墙壁、地面甚至他自己。但他总是、总是失败。

现在，没有锁链、没有束缚、没有其他人。只有Bucky和这个男人。

他的脑袋从一边晃向另一边，试着从不同角度打量着这个男人，看看是否能弄明白他的大脑是怎么把这个人编造出来的。这个男人站在那儿，皱着眉头，满脸忧虑。当他的手掌握成一个拳头的时候，Bucky笑了。这个动作也太像Steve了。那人的姿势，那人上扬的下巴，他的幻觉原型一目了然。

“嗨，Stevie。你这张脸可真奇怪。”

男人走到房间靠近门的那一角，Bucky躲闪了一下。

“别。”

男人长久地注视着他。

“这里只有你和我的时候才好些。”

男人的脑袋晃到右边……这个动作……不是Steve。

“嘿，如果你是幻觉的话，你会说话吗？”Bucky的声音因为虐待和尖叫而变得粗糙刺耳。这让这一刻显得更加不真实了，因为他听起来都不像他自己。“我猜如果你会的话，现在肯定就像是我在和自己说话一样。”

“我不是幻觉。”男人说话了。他的声音像碎砾一样，这让他想到了梁椽间的风声。

“噢，”Bucky不知道该说些什么，“我猜幻觉也会这么说。“

男人走了过来。Bucky想要后退，直觉让他万分紧张。

“我不会伤害你。”

他触碰了一下Bucky的额头，有什么东西消失了。某些疼痛消退了，他的肌肉松弛了，他的胃也不再绞痛了。他直瞪瞪地注视着男人。

“你是谁？”

“我是一名天使。”

然后下一秒男人就不见了。消失了。或许连伤口愈合都是他幻想出来的，或许他疯得比他以为的还要快。

* * *

不过男人又回来了。一次又一次。有一次他躺在冰冷的手术台上哭喊，疼痛和难以承受的痛苦充斥着全身，眨眼间，他又看见了那个男人，磐石般面无表情的脸和乱糟糟的头发。他更大声地哭喊起来，伸出他的手指。

医生们大笑着扇掉他的手。他透过水气氤氲的眼睛在房间里唯一不会伤害他的人身上找寻安慰。天使脸上的无情没有动摇半分，但他一直注视着他直到他昏死过去。

他——那个男人？天使？还是幻觉？Bucky已经分不清什么是真实的了，不论他是谁，在Bucky从牢房里醒来的时候早就不在了。

在痛苦之中，Bucky不住地颤抖着，他把自己紧紧地蜷缩起来，想要保留住一丝温暖。他呼出的气体在空气中凝成一团白雾，他隐隐约约觉得这很漂亮。最近，他总是孤身一人。一定是有什么其他的东西吸引了苏联人的注意，因为他几乎被彻底忽视了。但这也意味着在寒冷的夜晚他无法再靠难受的发烧高热来取暖，单调空荡的牢房里也不再有任何变化。他知道，如果自己开始想念那些酷刑的话，自己肯定是疯透了。

他咯咯地笑起来，抽吸的空气刺痛了他的肺脏。他的脑袋用力地撞向墙壁，希望力气大到足够让自己整个夜晚都昏睡过去。

他没有。

但他听到了翅膀的扇动，一阵哗哗的响声。在他转过身去前，他就预料到自己将会看到什么。

“嘿，好久不见。”

他没有得到回应。

“看来天使不怎么健谈。来一场激励人心的对话又无伤大雅。或者唱首歌吧。但我打赌你只会圣歌。”  
没有回应。

“我……我曾经也会唱圣歌。现在全都没了。这儿就像糨糊一样，他们不停地搅啊搅。”他伸展开弯曲的胳膊拍了拍自己的脑袋。“嘿，如果你真的是天使的话，你可以……会跟上帝或者别的什么联络吗？”

“很不幸，不会。”

“啊，真是一套垃圾体制啊。那……能不能和另外一个人呢？”

“你想和谁联系？”

“我……”他知道肯定有什么人，一直以来他都紧紧地抓着这个念头不放。那是他坚持反抗的动力，但他们的脸模糊成了一张——然后什么都没有了——他抓不住他们的名字。“任何人？”

“我不该这么做。”男人说，“这会违反规定。”

“你就打算在一旁看着吗？这样就能让你高潮吗？（get your rocks off）”

“这里没有……石头。”

“我还是不相信你是真的。”

“你已经见过我许多次了。”

“我见过的东西多了去了，伙计，这也不能代表什么。”

男人看上去对此感到沮丧。这太奇怪了，毕竟，他还得见证这里所发生的一切，见证发生在Bucky身上的苦难。或许这只是Bucky对自己的同情的投影，或许这个男人不过是他在镜子里映照出的心魔，不然这个天使就是真实的，但他不确定自己是否相信这一点。“你不在这儿的时候会去哪儿？”

“许多地方。我的职责是观察万物，收集信息。”

“你在这儿能收集到什么信息？击垮一个人的最好方法？手术刀能对人类内脏做些什么？谁是苏联监狱里最俊俏的婊子？”他被自己的笑话逗乐了，但那并不好笑。真的不好笑。

“我不知道。我收集情报，然后……”

“然后？”

“然后我收集更多的情报。”

男人眼珠转向一旁，突然间陷入了困惑。Bucky认得这种表情，因为他自己已经无数次露出这样的表情了——男人不知道，也不记得。

“当天使听起来没什么意思。”

“仅此而已。”

Bucky疲惫地扫视了一圈他的牢房。“是啊，我现在过得也不是什么高高在上的日子，不是吗？”

“你目前在海拔五百三十六尺的地方。”

Bucky的眼睛瞪大了。“你知道我在哪儿？”突然之间，他对天使充满了一种不容置疑的信心，天使说的是真的——他是神圣的主的使者，他是来帮助他的。

“是的。”

“告诉别人！”

男人摇摇头。“严格来说，你都不应该看见我，我不该允许自己被看见。”

他消失在空气里，只留下Bucky的喊声：“等等！等等！回来！求你了，别走！我不会告诉别人，我不会说出去的，别留下我一个人！”

守卫冲了进来，给他打了一针镇静剂。他的意识逐渐飘远了，他想，自己终究还是得到了自己想要的——入睡。或许，天使确实是会回应他的祈祷者的。

* * *

“你有名字吗？”在他们下一次见面的时候，Bucky向男人——天使，或者随便什么问道。

“Castiel。”

Bucky轻轻地念道。“听起来有一点像……俄国名字？”

“并不是。”

“好吧，Castiel。你能不能，呃。”他支支吾吾的。他应该要些什么呢？“你能帮我做件事吗？”

“那取决于你所要求的事情是什么。我不能干涉。”

“你告诉我 _为什么_ 吗？”

“什么为什么？”

“为什么现在的一切？为什么是我？为什么在这儿？为什么会发生这些事情——这有什么意义呢？如果你只是袖手旁观，那你出现在这儿有什么意义呢？”

“伸以援手并非我所得的命令，亦非我所拥有的权利。但你独自在这里受苦，我曾——现在也——不喜欢这样。”

“那就帮帮我！”

他们面对面站着，Bucky靠着颤抖的双腿支撑着他的身子。他赤裸着。他们昨天夺走了他的衣服，也没有把它们还给他。有什么已经不一样了。他已经记不清那些细节了，就像这些天他对其他的事情一样。他再也认不出那些狱卒，科学家们更专注于他身体，最近有一次，他看见一个穿着高级制服的男人用满是恶意的目光打量着他，对他动手动脚。

事情在向糟糕的方向发展。非常糟糕的方向。他不仅仅是一个实验品了，他不只是一场测试或者一件标本。他是……肉，而他们想要享用他。他可以嗅到他们散发出的贪婪，而他感到恐惧。尽管他不太记得他先前的生活了，但他知道那些人脸上的险恶表情意味着什么。

“求你了，我求求你，带我走。我不能，”他的声音断断续续的。“我不能再忍受了。”

“我很抱歉。真的。但这一切……这是注定要发生的。”

这句话震惊到了他，他的身子慢慢向地面滑去。“注定？ _为什么_ ？”

“为了未来，为了他们将把你转变成的样子，我想，这很重要。”

“我不想。”他小声地说。

“无人愿意承担成就伟绩所付出的代价。”

“我也不会成就什么伟绩是不是？我会失去思想，或者希望，或者， _消失_ 。”

“你的记忆不完整吗？” Castiel沉思着，脑袋歪向一边。

“花了这么久才发现吗？你可真是个天使。”他再次哆嗦起来，把手覆在新出现的伤口上，保护那些还没愈合的部分。

“我知道这会发生，但只是速度……比我预想得要快得多。”

“哦，大善人，把这些记录下来吧。这就是你们所能为我做的一切了。”

“我能治愈它吗？” Castiel试图触碰他的腹部。

Bucky摇了摇头。“他们只会重新打开它。但如果你能让我重新长出一条胳膊来的话，我正好缺一条。”

这次轮到Castiel摇头了。

“你会留下来陪我吗？”

“是的，我可以。”

天使所能提供的所有慰藉只仅限于他的存在，这让他感到刺痛沮丧。但他同样在想，一旦自己习惯了这个额外的热源和友善的触碰，等到他再次失去一切的时候，情况只会更加难熬。

* * *

这些天来，他一直在被捅开、被戳刺、被人用色迷迷的目光打量。人们——士兵，狱卒，机械师，穿着各种制服的官员——一个接一个地来。他们直视着他赤裸的身体，捏住他的下巴，检查他的口腔。

曾经两次，他们死死地按住他，撬开他的颚骨，把他们的阴茎挤进他的嘴里。那已经不是什么新鲜事情了——他隐隐约约地记得，曾经在他乞求再多给一些配给或者额外的毯子，或者为了更少的痛苦而乞求的时候——但这次，现在是全然不同的情况，这甚至都不再是为了他们的享乐，这就是纯粹的……控制。这是单纯的侮辱；他们不想要 _他_ ，他们只想要他残存的东西，他们可以剥夺的东西。

他总是止不住地流泪，但他不知道为什么。他从模糊的视野里看见了Castiel，他不由自主地微笑起来。

天使忧虑地看着他。“你受伤了？”

“没那么疼。”

“眼泪是痛苦的象征。或者悲痛。”

“那就把它和后者划等号吧。”

“他们把时间表提前了。” Castiel说，“他们对计划安排做了变动。”

“看起来是这样。”

“这是个进步。他们会让你步入正轨。”

“这里面最他妈 _恶心_ 的部分你知道是什么吗？你明明可以阻止它，但你 _什么也不肯做_ 。”

“别想着质疑我！” Castiel的音调提到最高，翅膀在他身后展开成一片阴影。“我不是来接受指责的。我的职责是观察和见证。”

Bucky大笑起来，笑声悲伤又洪亮。“见证这个吧，混蛋。”他竖起自己的中指并啐了一口。

Castiel只是皱着眉头叹了一口气。“这不是我的所作所为。我不能……” 

“我知道。”

“我很……抱歉。我不该这样，但我这样做了。”

“这我也知道。”Bucky看着他，在他身上寻找保证和宽慰。他看到的只有不肯让步的清心寡欲，还有一双悲伤的眼睛。“他们会变本加厉地伤害我，对不对？”

“我想是的。”

“他们打算……打算……”他哽住了。“打算……强暴我。对吗？”

Castiel的眼里闪过刺眼的光，呼吸时鼻孔喷张。他看起来处于暴怒之中，暴怒到可以杀人的地步。Bucky发现自己并不害怕，既不害怕死亡，也不害怕Castiel。他们之间的紧张感慢慢缓解消退之后，Castiel看向Bucky，严肃地点了点头。

“我并不对此感到愉悦，但是是的，看起来如此。人类创作了如此多的方式来伤害彼此。”

Bucky嗤之以鼻，手背揩过自己的眼睛。“现在还会对任何事情感到害怕实在是太蠢了。但是……我害怕。这是最后的，”他的呼吸停住了，他吞咽了一下。“仅剩的我。这之后我会彻底消失，他们会夺走一切。”  


Castiel伸出一只手来安抚他，Bucky靠了上去。“你的命运非常残酷。我不愿它发生在你身上，或者其他任何人。”

“我只是不想再受伤了。”他承认。承认这一点让他感觉自己是个懦夫，哪怕仅仅是这样想他也会这么觉得。只有在黑暗和夜里时他才敢这样想，在那时候一切都会变得更糟，但那时他能纵容自己沉浸在那个已经失去的世界里。他不知道在这一切发生前自己是谁，但他知道自己想要勇敢起来，因此他猜测这是他长久以来一直想要做到的。但随着疼痛的折磨，他的决心越发单薄。

“我可以带走疼痛……”Castiel试图转移话题。

“却不是把我从这里带走，即便那会好得多。”Bucky动了动身子，爬开了。他不想和天使有什么牵连，在他不肯帮他的时候，在他把Bucky留在这个肮脏卑劣的地方的时候。但他也不想Castiel离开。

当月光从监室高墙上的铁窗缝隙间漏进来的时候，他没有说话了。他的皮肤在月亮的光辉下泛蓝。他感觉如果自己坐得时间足够长了，他或许会变成霓虹灯一样弥漫发散的色彩。他们一言不发地在一起坐了很长时间，Bucky慢慢变得勇敢了一些，冷静了一些。一个主意冒上来。在黑暗里，有天使的陪伴，孤独却不至于恐慌……他好奇自己是不是疯了才会这么想，或者还是这一切已经足够疯狂了，这个想法除了帮他什么坏处也没有。

“你可以做。”他低着头就像在和地板说话一样。

“做什么？”他听到天使走近的声音。

他舔了舔唇，任由过长的头发遮住他的脸，他转过脸去。“先带走我。”

“我不能把你带去任何地方。”

“不。”他移开目光，声音里带上了些恼怒。“夺走我……就像他们会做的那样。先操我。”

房间里依旧非常安静，就像他们两个都不用呼吸一样。或许天使本来就不用呼吸呢。或许他再也不想呼吸了，现在话已经说出口了，他不能再收回它们。 

“那样会有违我的天性。”

“这一切都有违我的天性。发生的这一切都是不正常的。”他颤抖着，但不是因为寒冷。那些画面和念头，一想到那将会是什么感觉，恐惧感就从他的脑海里掠过。有人会闯入他的牢房，在他已经饱受折磨的时候继续伤害他，这个念头让他不寒而栗。

“我没有要伤害你的意愿。”

“你把我一个人丢在这里，丢在他们之中，你不肯阻止这一切，甚至都不愿意尝试一下，这就已经是再伤害我了。但至少……至少你可以用一种能帮我的方式来伤害我。”

这会有帮助吗？真的吗？他的部分恐惧源于未知。如果这些在事先发生过一次了，并且是由天使来做这件事的……情况会好些吗？

“你在要求我与你性交。我。一名主的使者，与人类有染？”

“看起来你已经和我们厮混在一起了，这样也没什么大不了。你还可以给你的上级提交一份详尽的报告，描述这一切真正是什么样子。”他说着大笑起来，这一切都是如此荒唐。

“Bucky，”Castiel喊道。Bucky扭头透过他的肩膀去看Castiel在喊谁，直到他想起来这是 _他的_ 名字。 **他的名字** 。已经很久很久没有人用这个名字喊过他了。他再次淌出泪水来，啜泣时伴随着轻微的抽噎。

“我要疯了，你得……你得帮帮我。”他的大脑又绕回到最初的问题。“但是，不。”他向后靠去，仰望着囚室顶。“我不是因为想这么做才要求你与我性交。我是想让你操我，这样我第一次被强暴的时候就不是被某些俄国混蛋，而是一个……”他本来打算说一个他信任的人，但那听起来无论如何都是错的。“……其他的人。”

Castiel站在他的身边，高大，强壮。Bucky感觉自己缩成了一团了，或许他确实这么做了。他的躯体是如此沉重，就像身体里灌了铅似的，他的肺脏几乎难以呼吸到空气。

“我想帮助你。如果这有帮助……”

“求你了，谢谢。”他从头到脚都在颤抖着，他颤颤巍巍地把手遮在了嘴唇上。

“你在害怕。”

“你不会吗？”

“我已经很长时间没有害怕过了。” Castiel单膝跪下来，伸向了他的大腿。他僵住了。“但是是的，我会害怕。我不会伤害你。”

Bucky用他仅有的那只胳膊向后拉着身体，他的脚跟在粗糙的地面上摩擦着把他推开一段距离。他做不到，突然间，他做不到了。

“Bucky？”

“不要，求求你不要。”他喘息着。然后他开始咒骂起自己来。他必须要这样做，他从心底里知道，这一切终究要发生，而他得拥有这个选择权，决定在何时、何地以及如何发生。他紧紧抓住这个念头，使自己的决心坚定起来。他可以变得勇敢，只要再一次。“你都必须要像他们那样做。你不能……体贴。我必须知道，在那真正发生前，那会是……那会是什么样子。”

Castiel皱着眉头，嘴角向下垮着。“我没有伤害你的意愿。”

“我知道，那就是为什么我允许你伤害我。”

Castiel靠过来，握住了他的手腕。那是强有力的一握，他能感受到他胳膊的骨头挤压在一起，疼痛让他哼出声来，他看着天使抓住他的地方。

“你是不是……特别强大？”

“我是天使，我拥有你几乎不能理解的力量。”

Bucky翻了个白眼，他现在真的不需要上一节宇宙法则课。

“转过去。”Castiel沉着地说。

他眼里充满了恐慌，试图一点点挪开。手腕上的力量依旧十分强大，天使抓着他的手腕把他拉扯到跟前。

“转过去，还是说你想让我逼你这么做？”

他抬起脑袋，声音微弱。“我不确定……”

“我确定。你要求如此，而现在我在满足你的要求。转、过、去。” Castiel紧紧地挤压着他的胳膊，然后又松开了，给了他转过身体朝下的空间。他的呼吸短促，心脏激烈地搏动着。他难以仅仅靠着一只手肘就支撑起疼痛而虚弱的身体，于是朝着地板跌了下去，摔倒时发出一声闷响。

他从肩头向后看去，发现Castiel正在解开裤子，把那件布织物褪下。

“你知道你在做什么吗？你以前这样做过？”

“我从亘古便已存在了，我已经见识了足够多，知道该怎么做。” Castiel有些踌躇，他小小地微笑了一下。“如果你之前叫我把它做得……令人愉悦的话，我可能会更不知所措一些。但我明白这其中的机制。”

“会……会有别人听见我们吗？”

“我们不会被打扰的。”

Castiel罩住了他的身子，贴在他的髋骨上，双手放在Bucky臀部两侧。Bucky两腿间垂下的柔软阴茎靠在冰凉的石头上。他的双腿紧紧地合拢着，就像他紧闭的唇瓣和眼皮一样。

一只手触摸在他的大腿上，他立刻震颤起来，双眼睁开，手脚并用地向前爬去。Castiel的手覆过Bucky的髋骨，牢牢地控制着他。他的裤子掉在地上，他试图向前爬的时候，胳膊蜷在他的胸前。

“Bucky，你必须要呼吸。”

“嗯。嗯。”他点头认同，但他实在难以呼吸。他试着提醒自己这是他的要求，这就是他的需求，这会比他即将要遭受的一切都容易一些。他应该体会这一切，来自一个关乎的人的温暖触碰……至少，他认为Castiel在乎。

他的双腿被膝盖轻轻顶撞开，他喘息着，本能地向上提起臀部。在Castiel向后拖他的髋骨的同时抬起屁股绝对是世界上最糟糕的一种方案，此刻他的膝盖还跪在地板上的那个位置，屁股向上抬伸着，现在他几乎被折成了两半。

他的手掌在水泥地面上刮擦着，扬着脑袋，试图后退。抓在他肩胛骨间的手掌把他按了回去，他顺从了一些，挣扎的肢体慢慢地静止了下来。

“不要反抗我。”

“我在努力。”

“你不会赢的，不要白费力气。”

Castiel是对的，即使他没有天使的力气Bucky也无法坚持抗争多久。

坚硬而炙热的东西抵在了他的臀瓣之间，他喉咙里放出一声克制的低吼。他献出了后穴，等待着，却没有准备好。他没有准备好，一点都没有。  
“等等！”

他扭动着试图挣脱出来，但在他扭转着身子的时候，Castiel抓住了他的手压在背后，以一种令人疼痛的方式拽着他的胳膊，Castiel身体的重量压了上去，这也是把他固定在地面上的手段。

“这是他们会做的，他们会逼你。”

“是的。”他喘着粗气。

“那么这也是我要做的，对吗？”

“我……我很害怕。”

“我知道。安静。这不会要很久的，到时候你就知道它是什么感觉了。”

他屁股上的阴茎几乎没有渗出液体，但它是坚硬的，所以至少Castiel有所准备。他的小洞太紧了，阴茎头顶在那里的时候，他的眼睛瞪圆了，它永远不可能塞下他。Cas用另一只手扒开Bucky的腿，然后拨开他的臀瓣。他向前挺动，阴茎更用力地挤着Bucky的穴口。

Bucky呜咽起来。“它不、这不行！”

“给点时间。”

他挣扎起来，天使收紧了覆在他后颈的手。又是一次插入，他的后穴正在被不断的推送所撑开。这不痛苦，到目前为止，这还只是个开始，但随着Castiel不停地推进，不停地深入，剧烈的疼痛在瞬间烧灼起来。

不仅仅是疼痛，这感觉是怪异，是错误。就像整个世界天翻地覆，上下颠倒了一般。他的脸被按在地上，他的屁股被撕开，这和他的身体本应经历的一切都是截然相反的。

屁股里面的皮肤就像烧起来一样，太多摩擦，太过干燥。阴茎向后退出的时候，一切感觉越发糟糕，就像他的内脏都在被向后扯——向着外面——随着阴茎的抽扯。Castiel缓缓地前后推动着，一会插入一会儿抽出，疼痛感没有消失。一切都越来越糟，感觉越发强烈，Bucky恸哭起来。

他试着挣脱开，但只是一次次被按了回去，他无处可逃。

“你伤到我了！”他大喊。

但这没有改变任何事。Castiel继续抽插着，每一次他都会越发深入。Bucky握紧拳头，一切都更糟糕了。他的身体畏缩着，后退着，他一次又一次地攥紧手掌，每一次侵犯都伴随着剧烈的苦痛。他能感受到，在他的深处，每一次刺入，每一次退出，粗壮异物强烈而有规律的抽动。

“停下，求你了，求你停下。”他含糊不清地喊着。

“他们会停下吗？那时他们会这样做吗？”

“不。”他呜咽着，倒抽了一口气，再次开始抽泣。“永远不会。他们永远不会停下。”

“只想着此时此刻，我在这里。这就够了。”

此时此刻还不够好，此时此刻他感到疼痛。一种如此亲密的、不同以往的、原始粗暴的疼痛，而它还没有停止。他的膝盖在石砖地板上摩擦，他的肩膀对抗着胳膊上的拉力，他的脑袋晃动着，就这样被困在这段干燥而痛苦的交合之中。

Castiel撞击着，每一次推入都有条不紊又始终如一，像被仔细测量过一样，即便他如此控制，这一切依旧疼痛。他又被撑开了一些，这让他觉得一定马上就要结束了，不可能有更多了。他内心的什么东西屈服了，撕裂了，劈开了，当它破碎成残片的时候，他尖叫起来。就像砂纸、针头、尖刀或者滚烫的煤块一样，他不知道，他无法分辨这些感觉。他疯狂地扑动起来，一切感官集中到他的屁股和体内，疼痛感不断泵出，穿透他的脊椎，击穿他的胃部。

他的胳膊是自由的，他用它抓住地面，指甲用力地抠着，努力抓住那个不存在的支点。他试图推开逃走，但他的肩上握着一只手掌，他后颈上的手向上移动插入了他的头发之中，当身后的男人不停撞进他的体内的时候，他被牢牢地控制住了。

“滚出去，出去，Castiel！停下！”

“嘘。学会闭上你的嘴巴。” Castiel猛烈地撞击进他的体内，他感到另一个人挤进的身体和他的嵌合在了一起，他全然崩溃了。这一定就是最后了，是不是？Castiel停下了，他们的躯体稍微摇动了一下，他们的呼吸重叠在一起。“他们会让你乞求吗？他们会容忍你尖叫吗？”

“我不知道。”泪水冲过他的脸旁，他不记得自己哭了，但这一切都太他妈疼了，他自然也不会对此感到惊讶。

“你必须要知道——他们不在乎你，他们只想掠夺你无法给予的东西。”

他沉默地点点头。

“和我在一起的时候，你可以想怎样就怎样。我不会苛责你，但我也不会对你说谎。”

他大哭起来，胸膛因抽泣而颤动着，但这只会让他更清晰地感受到自己被劈开了。

“这总是这样痛苦吗？”他要紧了牙齿。

“如果他们像这样做的话，没错，但或许他们会让他们自己更轻松些。在这种场合下，人类有许多种让自己舒服起来的办法。如果他们想的话，他们完全可以不伤害你。”

“我痊愈，”他在一股鲜明的痛感过后喘息道，“我痊愈得比现在大多数人快。”

他身后是一阵漫长停顿，他半转过身子去看，Castiel的脸上罩着一层阴霾和低落，他的肩膀重重地垂下来。“我知道。”

他们明白，他们都明白。那些人不需要温柔地对待Bucky的身体。

“你想我现在结束这一切吗？” Castiel看向他的双眼问道。

“我们还没完吗？”

“没有。”Castiel叹息道。“现在仅仅只是让你能够承受我的性器而已，如果你希望我结束这一切，我就必须现在做了。”

Bucky意识到现状的时候恼怒了半秒，然后他闭上了眼睛点了点头。Castiel慢慢动起来，但没有松开在Bucky头上和肩上的手。他可以感受到淤青在那双抓住他的双手下面形成。

抽送是疼痛的，但疼痛不会再加剧了，它们只是随着每一个动作在他身体里蔓延开来。Castiel低吼着，每次抽撞都更加用力，还伴随着喉咙中深深的咕哝声。

Bucky的力气耗尽了，即便他的膝盖还在他的身下，他依旧倒了下去。当Castiel在操弄中逼近高潮的时候，他慢慢地滑向地面。他最后跌落在地面上，身体伸展着，胃部冰凉，柔软的皮肤贴在地面上随着每一次拖拽而摩擦着，他的骨骼狠狠地撞击在石面上。Castiel的手抬起他的胯时，压在他身上的重量把他的胸膛摩得通红。他的身体随着每一次猛推而沉重笨拙地下坠着，他在恐惧和痛苦之中哭喊出声。

他努力不去想未来，未来他将一遍遍地遭受这些，直到他习惯了痛苦。此刻他和天使在一起，被允许用最善意的方式来适应这种全新的折磨，他试着记住这一点。尽管大多数时候，他只是希望这一切都能停下。

这似乎没完没了。Castiel最后扼住了他，试着固定住他的腰肢，这样他就不会跌落。他的双腿不住地颤抖，他感觉到臀瓣之间一片潮湿，声音越发响亮，皮肤的撞击声听起来湿漉漉的——那是体液撞击的声音。

月光从他身体上滑下，他注视着地板上反射的微光，它是如此纯洁，如此虚幻。他吐出一声大笑，因为主的天使刚刚真真切切地操了他的屁股，不会有什么比这更难以置信的了。

最终，他实在是太疲惫了，他觉得自己一定是在做梦，或者他只是在破碎的意识之间游荡，他听到背后轻柔的咆哮声，有什么冲进了他的股间，标志着结束。在这一切发生的时候，有什么 _冲透_ 了他的全身。一阵冰凉的，舒适的能量拂去了他的疼痛，缓解了他的痛苦，他对着地面叹息，对这种感觉感到满足。他感觉到放松，甚至是……镇静？他的意识清晰起来，像迷雾一般缠绕着他的困倦感暂时消退了。

意识到是Castiel的某种治疗作用带给他抚慰的时候，他浑身烧了起来。羞愧和耻辱贯穿了他，同他对天使身份的认知交织在一起。这改变了他，他心底里知道，毫无疑问。

他拉起了裤子，舔了舔干枯的嘴唇，等着Castiel拔出来。 _拔出来，该死的。_ 他攥紧了拳头，等待着。当Castiel拔出来的时候，剧烈的痛感使勉强才舒缓下来的疼痛更加难以承受，他几乎昏了过去。

Castiel耐心地等待着他因疼痛而引起的绝望的喘息平静下来。他想蜷起来，但仅仅是动一下身子就如此痛苦，他只好这么趴在地面上，把手垫在脸下。

他不知道该说些什么。

“Bucky……”

“别。”

“我很抱歉。”

“这不是你的错。”他听起来很生气，他确实如此，但不是对着天使。“是我要求的。”

“或许我不该听的。”他从Castiel的声音力听出了犹疑。

“至少现在我知道了，那会是什么感觉。”

“这有帮助吗？”

“不。”

因为这真的，真的没有。

“结束了，一切都结束了。” Castiel说，手指轻轻地在他的肩上滑过。

“别碰我！”他猛地躲开了，这耗尽了他全身最后一点肾上腺素，他的膝盖在地板上慌乱地挪动着躲开，他摇晃着脑袋，最后在几步的距离停下了。

“我不该要求的。”他小声地说道，希望自己从来没有提出过这个要求。但他知道他必须这么做，他憎恶自己，憎恶自己内心的直白正在提醒着他这是更好的选择，比等着一个会嘲笑他，讥讽他或者同时折磨他的残忍的家伙来做要好得多。或许一次不止一个，或许一个接着一个……

“我也希望一切有所不同。人性，这个计划，这种人生。” Castiel的声音把他带出自己的幻想，他退缩了。

“我也是。”

“我很抱歉伤害了你。”他听出了天使声音里的痛苦，对此感到吃惊。难道不是他才是那个处于痛苦之中的人吗？“我只想帮助别人，但他们不允许。”

“你在乎，那……那是个好的开始。”他试着相信，但他红肿的屁股，那些淤青，擦破的膝盖正提醒着他在意某件事并不总意味着其他更多。

“请让我帮你修复这一切。”

“你不是已经做了吗？我感觉……我感觉到了某些东西。”

Castiel顿了一下，晃了晃头。“我……没有意识到那能明显到被你所感知。在我……在我结束的时候，我释放了一些。那种体会激醒了我的荣光，治愈的作用被增强了。我没有刻意去控制。你感觉到它了吗？”

“嗯，它扫除了一些疼痛。”

“呃，那不是主动的，我试图限制它，但如果我早点知道它会让你感觉好些，我就会放开控制了。现在，请让我治愈你好吗？”

知晓那种抚慰需要生理性的接触，他内心感到一阵恐惧和退却。但他想要，他渴望那种游走于全身的生命力，于是他对Castiel点了头，转过身去，Castiel拖着脚步靠近了。冰凉的白光浸润了他，他把那些白光吸了进去，它们就像飘在空中的新鲜雪花一样。它们在他身体里弥漫开，缓解了痛苦，他想大喊出声，但他所做的一切只是继续呼吸而已。Castiel驱散了痛苦，伤痕，留下一具干净健康的躯体……但现在仍然不够。

现在的他已经全然破碎了，就像一匹为了骑行而被驯服的马，或者一条学会乞求的狗。他已经体会到滋味了，他清楚地明白到时候会是什么样子，但当一切真的发生的时候，这并不能帮他阻止自己屈服，也不能让他不再惊慌失措。

“谢谢。”他的声音嘶哑了。

“不要为此感谢我。这一切本不该发生的。”

“谢谢你带走了疼痛。”他缩在房间的角落里，用墙壁支撑着自己的身体。“所以，就是那样，对吧？”

Castiel一动不动地站着，仿佛刚才的一切都没有发生过一样。他转过身去，Bucky发出痛苦的声音。

“别走，求你了，别走。”

“你想让我留下，哪怕刚刚……?”

“我不想一个人。现在不想，那个时候也不想。你会留下来吗？”

“我不能永远停留在这里。”

“那就这会儿，那就今晚。我想睡觉，你可以——这样我就不是一个人了，你会留下来吗？”

非人类的男子点了点头，挪动步子，抬头望向牢狱高墙上的铁窗。Bucky叹了口气，试图让狂跳的心平静下来。他哆嗦着，却不知道是因为寒冷还是因为恐惧。他希望他有件衣物，或者一条毯子。他在Castiel发出的低音哼鸣声中慢慢睡去，那串单调重复的声音透过他的耳膜，引起了他深处的共鸣。它抚慰了他。它听起来像是某种引擎的运作声，或者如果他能记得旋律的话，那就像某首曲子开篇时，铜管乐器演奏出的低音音符。

* * *

当俄罗斯人到来的时候，当他们夺走他的时候，一切更要糟糕，但却不再是未知的了。一开始的时候，和Castiel很像，急促而疼痛。他被按在地板上，一次塞进一根或者两根，或者是在他被皮带绑在桌子上的时候被操——他都不知道为什么自己会以为他们会做些别的什么，当然，他们也不会放过他已经受伤虚弱的时刻。那时他也会尖叫，而他们似乎非常享受。

然后有一天，他们突然决定每个人都该试试，所有人一起，一个接一个。他的脖子和仅有的胳膊被勒住了，他们轮流从后面操弄他。他的牢房门整天都开着，男人们不停地进出。很快，一切就变得难以承受，他感觉自己被撕裂成了碎片。当他哭喊的时候，Castiel现身了，他一动不动地伫立在Bucky的视线里。Bucky的目光寻找着他，只要他能抬起脑袋撑起眼皮的每一秒，他都看着他。

当他终于支撑不住，身体的重量把他拖垮的时候，他们给他松绑了，任由他笨拙地跌落在地板上。他再一次哭喊起来，因为他看不见天使了。还有更多的男人等着享用他，他哭喊着去找Castiel。他声嘶力竭地喊着，直到他被强暴了一次又一次，再也喊不出那个名字。直到他只能发出那一个音节。

_Cas，Cas，Cas。_

他的身体震颤着，他的胳膊强直伸展着，他的手指痉挛着。他感觉到一只手覆上了他的，他们的手指纠缠在一起。他抽搐着扭过脑袋，从被汗浸成股的发间去看，他看见天使俯身蹲在他的身边，Castiel的手指扣着他的。

 _谢谢_ 。他想到。 _别离开我_ 。

当这一天终于结束的时候，Castiel触碰了他的前额，他便沉沉地睡去了。当醒来的时候，他发现自己蜷起的手心里有一根羽毛，而他紧紧地握着它。这和Castiel的治愈碰触不一样，但它仍然意味着什么，于是他把它保留了起来，藏在一块松动的石头后面，在他确信自己不会被发现的时候，他就把它拿出来端详。

他一直珍藏着它，直到他不再记得它的意义，只知道这属于他。

* * *

在那之后，他不再常常看见天使了。他猜想可能是因为现在自己是被诅咒了的缘故。他是不洁的。他是令人憎恶的存在。

每一天他们都能找到新的折磨方法，一点一点割裂着他。他最初还记得世界上是有善意的，但最后，当他一想到善良的时候，这个念头就会烧灼他，他必须把这些记忆抛之身后。

但是，他还保留着那根羽毛。当他们给他穿上作战服的时候，他会把它藏在制服的褶皱里。它总是紧紧地贴着他，即便当他不记得他是如何得到它的时候也是如此。这是他唯一拥有的东西，即便只是因为这一个原因，它也是无比珍贵的。

* * *

后来，他有了一间新的牢房。众多敞亮牢房中的一间。他去过许多地方，只要角度得当，光线得当，它们看起来都是一样的。那里总是有铁栏，封锁的门和守卫们，他们总是在说 _不行_ 或者 _别动_ 或者 _服从_ 。

当他一个人试着进入冥想状态时，一阵奇怪的振翅声响起，他睁开了双眼。

一个身着风衣的褐发男子正站在他的牢笼里，而他确信铁门没有打开。他不认识这个男人。他站直身子时刻准备战斗，他的金属胳膊沉重而强壮，他的肌肉充满了力量。除非这个男人指令他退下，否则他就必须保护自己。

“James？”男人问。

他飞快地回忆了一遍所有的对答，然后把它们抛之脑后。

“Bucky，你能听见我说话吗？”

“我能听见。”他用俄语答道。男人的眼睛惊讶地瞪大了。

“你记得我吗？”

“不。”他从来不记得除了他的管理者之外的任何人。

“Bucky……我很抱歉。”

“谁是Bucky？”

他的房间外传来脚步的回响，他放下了胳膊。

“准备好了吗，士兵？”

“准备好服从。”他答道，在门口立正站好。

当牢门打开的时候，男人在他的余光里融进了背景之中。守卫打开了他的手铐，把一个包裹丢向他的脑袋，他没有反抗。他听见了瑟瑟的风声，当他之后回到牢房等待下一步指令的时候，那里已经没有人了。

在地板的尘土上画着一根羽毛，他取出他一直藏着的那根对比起来。它们看起来一模一样，他不知道那意味着什么，但他喜欢它。在任何人看见它之前，他用靴子摩擦掉了那幅画，但他给那根羽毛取名叫Bucky，把它收回了自己的衣服里面——他不知道为什么。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想跳过HTP部分的话，读到这句话就停下：“当俄罗斯人来的时候”。然后在下一节就可以继续读了。Bucky被太多人伤害了，Cas通过陪伴见证这种他仅能提供的方式来安慰Bucky，他握住了Bucky的手，在这一天结束的时候，他留给他一只羽毛。这一节是Bucky第一次把他称作Cas而不是Castiel的时候。
> 
> 下一章很快就发布咯，我已经写好啦！不论什么时候你在读这篇文章的时候，都欢迎大家点小心心和给我评论哦<3（译者：喜欢的话快去原文给大大表白吧呜呜呜，太太其实全篇都完结了）  
> （笔者：注意：我有一段时间不能看超级英雄或者动作电影，因为它们有可能会导致我的恐慌发作，所以我有很长时间没有看漫威的作品了，如果在作品里出现一些不一致性就是这个原因导致的。）


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：在这章没有HTP成分，这章是只关于Cas和Bucky的故事。所以这两人之间只有一丢丢的痛苦折磨。
> 
> （译者：这一丢丢差点让我当场去世。）

资产已经保持了近三十个小时的清醒了，大多数时候他都站着。这项任务冗长又枯燥，但他在安全屋的时候取悦了他的管理者，得到了对方哼声点头的认可。

但那之后……之后他被丢进了底特律的寒风中，被告知要自己找出返回基地的办法。是为了安全的缘故，他想，因此他们才不会一起行动。但是他依旧无法排除这可能仅仅是因为残忍，或者是另一场测试，或者是他晚归的又一个惩罚。

现在还是白天，但日光也维持不了多久了，所以他将他的武器装备藏在宽敞的大衣之下，带着一圈围巾来遮住面罩。他眯着眼睛试探着周围，试着在走路的时候不像平常那样明显招摇。他们已经告诉过他很多次，他处在平民中的时候太过显眼了，因为他的步伐太过迅捷，太过坚定，而他必须要混入人群之中。他们可能正观察着他的一举一动——万事万物都可以成为将他塑造成更好的武器，打造成理想的利刃的手段。如果他没有服从……如果他失败，这不值得他去思考。他熟知疼痛，他熟知束缚，他熟知那把椅子。他并不能确切地记得每个细节，但他知道他会不惜一切代价避免那些东西；即便他的记忆在细节上模模糊糊，但他的身体还能体会得到那种感觉。

底特律的地图刻在他的脑子里，那是他现在唯一的关注点。他转身，滑下一条侧路，横穿过停车场，在那儿或许他能设法发动一辆车子。侧路通向一条小巷，他抓住铁丝网翻了过去，在落地的时候发出沉重的响声。

鸽子的振翅声响起，他抬起头来寻找它们的踪迹，他确信他会找到它们，它们的声音是如此之近。

他同时警惕着自己的周围，他被训练成如此，也习惯了如此，在一毫秒之内就能准备好冲刺，或者战斗，或者逃跑躲藏。因此当他身后响起脚步声的时候，他感到格外震惊。他有些混乱，稍微挪动了一下，背包掉在了地上。之前小巷里空无一人，他清楚这一点，就像他熟悉自己的任务目标一样。他走进巷道的时候里面没有人，他没有听到或者闻到一点不同寻常的地方，也没有看见附近有任何人。

那么这个男人是从哪里来的？

他穿着一件长款的米色风衣，深色的头发乱糟糟的，而他的右手里显然藏着一柄武器。可能是当地的帮派成员，别去招惹他。资产捡起他掉在地上的包，重新挎回肩膀上。

“之前没看见你在那儿。”他咕哝说，绕着男人挪动着，指了指他想走去的小巷尽头，希望男人能主动让开，放他过去。他不想闹出什么动静，他被告知要安静地返回九头蛇基地，没有麻烦，没有冲突。

男人简洁地点点头，他们彼此擦肩而过。

“我认识你吗？”男人突然问道，他的眼睛眯成了一条缝。

资产的心脏飞快地在胸膛里砰-砰-砰跳动了三下，但他立刻恢复了正常。他摇了摇头。

“等等。我认识你，我们之前见过。”男人伸出一只手抓住了他的胳膊，资产甩开了他。

“不。我们没见过。”但当然，他不能确定自己说的是真的。他空白的记忆很少会困扰到他，你怎么会怀念你都记不得的东西？但这确实引起了一些麻烦，当他应该记得某些东西的时候，他却不知道。

男人伸手去抓他的肩膀，手只碰到了外套和背包，资产侧倾挣脱开了，向后推了一把男人。男人纹丝不动，甚至都没有晃动一下，而他用的是那只金属胳膊。资产的脑袋歪了歪，充满了疑问。好奇飞快地从脑海里闪过，他的头脑中充满了无数他不都能确定的疑问。男人举起手，士兵后退了。

“你是谁？”男人问。

“你是谁？”士兵重复。

“不要玩把戏了，回答我。”

资产没有在玩任何把戏，但他挣脱开飞快地跑起来。他被从后面捉住了，他蜷起膝盖准备在冲击中滚开，但身后的力量太过强大，比他预料地要强大地多，最终他只是朝下摔了下去。他盲目地朝后肘击，肩膀向后扭动着猛撞，男人退后了些，这样他就有足够的空间翻过身来。他左拳重击在男人结实的身体上，男人有些踌躇，但那看上去更多的是因为惊讶而不是痛苦。他脚跟发力试图重新翻身站起来，但男人跨坐在他身上牵制住了他。

他挥动一只拳揍向男人的脑袋，紧接着举起另一只，但男人钳制住他的双手，一道银光闪过，某种刀刃已经抵上他的喉咙。资产不动了，他气喘吁吁地等待着，等待着一个指令，等待着那个让他退下的词。如果这是个测试的话，他希望他能通过；如果这是一顿痛打的话他也需要知道，这样他就不会让一切更加糟糕。他等待着，当什么都没有发生的时候，他退缩了，他向后退去。他的双眼半闭着，他缩着身子，肩膀耸在耳朵旁。

男人抓住围巾把它扯了下来，在看到面罩的瞬间发出有些恼怒的沉重呼吸。他笨拙地摸索着战士的后脑勺寻找绳扣，他找不到它们，于是他命令道：“取下它。”

他摇了摇头。抵着面罩下的皮肤的刀刃陷得更深了些。

“立刻。我不想伤害你。”

资产之前就听过这种话，现在他不会再相信了。他慢慢抬起那只有血肉的胳膊，解开头颅底部的纽扣，然后是上面那颗固定面罩用的锁扣。当他做完之后，他停住了，他看向男人，脸上的表情拧在了一起。他不该在任务之中被人看见或者……呃，永远，其实永远不该。他会为此遭受到严厉的惩罚。

“你应该让我走。”他只能这样说，因为乞求是不被允许的。他知道在这副口套式的面具之下，他的声音听起来总是很小，但他没有提高声音，这使得男人靠近了些才能听到他在说什么。

“你是……”男人满脸震惊，他摸上面罩，把它扯了下来。在脸暴露后他发出的喘息令资产畏缩。“James？”

他摇摇头。那不是他的名字。他没有名字。

“James Buchanan Barnes？”

“不。”他低吼道。

“你是，我……”男人看上去就像被开膛破肚一样痛苦，资产对这种表情再熟悉不过了，但他还没有捅他呢。“Bucky，这是你的名字。”

资产抓住机会把他甩了下去，男人像个重麻袋似的跌倒在地上。资产小心地站起来，站稳后向男人靠近。

“是我，Castiel！你不记得了吗！Cas，你曾经怎么叫过我一次！”

他摇摇头。“我不认识你。”

“我看出来了。”这个男人——Castiel，悲伤地说。“我很抱歉。”

“你是管理者吗？”提问。

“不。不，我不是。” Castiel试图站起来，资产冲了过去。

“很好。”他说，然后他挥拳砸上了男人的额头。

在Castiel昏过去之前，他挨下了两拳。资产站在他身边思考着下一步计划的时候，天上开始下起雨来。

* * *

他在两条街外的地方找到了一间废弃仓库，把不省人事的男人扛到那里不是什么难事。他把Castiel丢下，男人一动不动地趴在原地，而他则犹豫不决地来回踱着步。

男人在冰冷的水泥地上昏睡的场景令他异常不安。他颤抖着把面罩戴回脸上。这一切与他无关，现在的他不过是资产罢了，他不是那个要把自己惹进麻烦而因此遭受惩罚的人。如果他能把这件事情处理妥当，这一切就不会再找上门来纠缠他。

他可以离开，让男人独自清醒过来；他可以立即上报这次遭遇并请求支援；他可以套取情报，然后再做下一步决定；他可以杀了这个男人，结束这一切。

但他一件都没有做。他僵住了，感觉就像他正注视着某个他本不该看见的东西一样。他的某种直觉警告着他对方是强大的，或许是因为男人并不想他预料中那样轻易地倒在拳击之下，但他觉得还有一些其他难以言明的原因。

他甩甩脑袋，他一定是故障了，需要再进行一次紧急的清除，这种需求或许比他的指挥官所能意识到的更加紧急。耻辱感顺着他的喉咙蔓延上来，把他的皮肤灼得火红：他没有做决定的资格，这不是他的主要功能。

他把那些想法搁置下来，开始回忆如果他的 _任务失误_ 后，他的管理者会对他做什么。认清第一步非常容易。

他脱掉了男人的风衣和鞋子以检查武器。一把他从未见过的银色长刃。他把它卷进自己的背带中，这样就安全保险了。

他用金属手臂紧紧抓住Castiel的两只胳膊举过头顶。他不停地扇着男人的脸，每一次扇打都伴随着轻微地颤抖，直到他开始有了动弹。他挤压了一下他紧捏着的手腕作为警告，另一只手卡在Castiel的脖子附近。

“Bucky？”

“不。”

“我认识你，你不会伤害我的。你不能伤害我。”

资产收紧了Castiel喉咙附近的手作为回应。Castiel的脸胀红了，发出一两声呛咳，但看上去不会更糟糕了，于是他松开了压住气管的手。士兵感到震惊，他好奇地微扬起脑袋。

“任务？”他低吼道。Castiel只是怒视着他。“任务！”他一边重复，一边猛地按住Castiel，逼着他的额头撞在坚固的地板上。

“我没有任务。”

“目标？”

“现在？帮助你。”

他困惑地皱起眉头。他不需要帮助。他需要吗？

“我可以帮你。” Castiel说。“帮你摆脱这一切。”

这刺痛了他。这是……这是不可能的。他是 _被拥有的_ 。财产。武器。他是一件 _资产_ 。除了在执行任务时，他产生短暂的使用价值之外，他没有任何生活可言。没有值得离开的原因，他也无处可去。他……什么也不是。

“你向谁汇报？”

“只有我自己。”

“ _骗子_ ！”

他再次掐断了Castiel的空气来源，直到他开始挣扎，徒劳地踢着空气。他知道如何避免双腿的晃动来固定Castiel。两分钟之后他松开了手，Castiel开始咳嗽起来。在Castiel大口大口喘着气的时候，他再次扇了Castiel两边的脸颊。

“我不会撒谎。你无法伤害我。”

他没有多想就飞快地抓住Castiel的衣领，垂直地把他拎了起来，用手臂的力量牢牢控制着他。突然间的迅猛动作意味着Castiel来不及挣扎，也来不及重新站稳，资产就推着他猛撞向最近的木制墙柱。

Castiel踉跄地摔倒在地面，资产跟着蹲了下去。他跨坐在Castiel身上，将胳膊按在他的头顶无法动弹。

“Bucky，你可以阻止这一切的。”

“你为什么会见到我？”他询问道。严格意义上来说，那应该算是命令。

“我认出你来了，仅此而已，这不是预先计划好的。”

这倒很可能，或者至少有可能是真的。“我不认识你。”他说。

“我发现了，但我认识你。我们之前见过。”

“你想要对我做什么？是谁想要消灭我？”

“消灭？没人会这么做！”

那就意味着Castiel的任务一定是捕获冬日战士，他想。“我不会跟你走的。”

“为什么？我可以帮助你。”

“帮我什么？”

“恢复你的记忆，记起来你是谁。帮你摆脱这种生活。”

“我没有记忆。”他吞了口唾沫。这一定是个谎言，或者种诡计。他早就被告诫过可能会有其他的组织想要他了，他们会想研究他，或者利用他，或者复制他。他震颤起来。医生们是最可怕的部分，他们总是戳刺着，捅探着，把针头刺进他的身体，操纵那把椅子。

“你有。”另一个谎言。

“你得告诉我我想要知道的！”他大喊着。喊叫是一件艰难的事情，它引起了太多他大脑里那些根深蒂固的反射，这让他退缩，让他畏惧。他任由Castiel的胳膊垂下，他跌坐下去，低下头颅。然后他想起了自己才该是那个掌管控制权的人，他是这次审讯的负责人。这一切都颠倒了。

他用那只金属手臂抓住Castiel的手腕，用力地碾轧着它们。男人脸部的肌肉抽搐了一下。他以为Castiel看上去会面无表情，无动于衷。他仍是血肉的手指描画着Castiel脸上的线条——眼眶周围，再到颧骨，再到光洁的下巴。Castiel一动不动，也不害怕。资产再次收紧了他的金属手指，Castiel飞快地扫了一眼他们的手臂叠在一起的地方。

“你有了一条新胳膊。”

他恼怒了，他很久之前就拥有这条胳膊了，早在……一直都有。他继续着自己的审问，试图弄明白Castiel力量的来源，以及是否还有任何像他的人。他的手指滑至Castiel的衬衫衣领上，推开了它，开始在男人的肩头和胸膛上游走。

“Bucky……？”

他抬眼瞥了一下Castiel，男人就安静了，他的脑袋偏向一边，似乎在努力理解眼前发生的一切。

他从靴子里抽出一把利刃抵在Castiel的脸上：“这个会伤到你吗？”

“不。”

他划开Castiel的脸，仔细地审视着那道在血液滴出来前就愈合的切口。他丢开那把刀，重新把Castiel的胳膊推上头顶。

“我不会反抗你的。” Castiel说，但他确实稍稍反抗了一下。但一旦当他似乎……不再别扭的时候，他就安静下来。“我没有伤害你的意愿。不会了……再也不会了。”

资产低哼了一声，他不相信。生活就是痛苦，疼痛是生活的一部分，他的生活是由苦痛组成的。他造成了那些痛苦，他能感受到它，他也受它的控制。

他感受到背后那把Castiel随身携带的刀刃的重量，他慢慢地，小心翼翼地将它拔出来，刀刃在他的指尖旋转。Castiel的目光紧紧跟着那把刀。

“这个会伤到你吗？”他问。

“……是的。”

他用刀抵着Castiel的脖子，压制住他的呼吸，他的心率跟着降了下来。“那么你会告诉我些什么？”

“你想知道的任何事。我不会对你说谎。我告诉过你过一次，我还会这么说。”

“效忠对象？”

“我自己。”

“同伙？”

“两个，只是人类。他们一直在努力地当个好人。他们教会了我如何正确行事。这是我们上次见面时我所不知道的。”

资产跳过这个问题，把刀身压进了Castiel的皮肤。刃口切进了Castiel下颚的软肉，Castiel瑟缩了。这个伤口没有痊愈。

“你如何认识我的？”

“我……我看护过你。曾经。”

“什么时候？”

“我想那是二十世纪四十年代的时候。”

“谎言。”他又切了一刀，伤口沿着Castiel的喉咙向下，直到停在了左侧颈动脉上。这引起了一阵吸气的嘶嘶声，Castiel在他的身下紧张起来。

“我-不-会-撒-谎。不会对你撒谎。”

“那么，解释一下。”他用刃尖拨开Castiel额前的一缕头发，然后让刀口停留在了Castiel的眼前。

Castiel扭了扭身子，他加紧了握着男人手腕的力度。那些手指都发紫了，他在想自己是不是应该放松一下。当别人想从他这里审问信息，或者需要他的注意力的时候，他们从不会放松，他不知道自己是否应该坚守同样的界限——也就是说，有什么是不可以的吗？

“我之前不是这副模样，在我遇见你的时候，那时你还记得你的真名。我……使用了一具不同的躯体。”

在提到不同的躯体的时候，他的呼吸变快了。不同的人生？另一个故事？他低头看向自己，只看到了结实强壮的身体，他好奇这是否能看上去有所不同。他庆幸自己带着面罩，带着面罩的时候他就是那个无惧的战士，它不会暴露自己的挣扎。

“为什么要带着面罩呢，Bucky？他们为什么逼你戴着它？” Castiel眯起眼睛看着他，眼里充满了关切。

“护甲。”

“是吗？还是说为了隐蔽性？我曾经只想要秘密地完成我的职责。我的职责就是看——观察，然后汇报。我可以消失在环境里，选择不在世人面前现身。那听起来耳熟吗？”

是的。这就是他的整个人生，而他不喜欢被人反复提醒这一点，也不喜欢在他本该低调隐蔽的时候发现有人如此了解他。他用握着刀刃的手在Castiel脸上揍了一拳，没让Castiel的胳膊从他的金属掌心滑落。

“简明扼要些。”他愤怒地吐出喷息，一团热气在面罩里散开。

“为什么？你害怕从我这儿听到什么？这让你想起什么了吗？你是不是开始有点印象了？”

“我不会听你继续欺骗我了，你的诡计在这儿一点用都没有。”

“我没有欺骗你，我想要——”

“你怎么想的并不重要。重要的是你按我说的去做。”他尽可能地保持着自己的耐心，在多年的审讯过程中，他发现冷酷和镇静会让他的目标不安。

这没有用。Castiel瞪着他往后推了推，“如果你不肯接受我的帮助，那么你该让我离开！”

他更加用力地推搡起来，试着挣开手腕，资产低吼着把他按了回去。他用刀刃刺开Castiel的腹部留下一道又浅又长的伤口，然后又在他的小臂上各割了一刀。Castiel大喊着弓起了身子，脸上的表情拧成一片。一种闻起来像是暴风雨前的空气的味道刺痛了资产的感官，令他紧张不安。

他割了一刀又一刀。割在Castiel的脸上，胳膊上，手上和脖子上，一直延伸到他的躯体，在他的大腿上留下两条更深的切伤——这让Castiel尖叫起来。他拖着Castiel直到他摔在地上，他一只脚踩着他的胸膛，手里握的刀刃对准了Castiel的喉咙，只要他一丢刀，利刃便会直接刺穿那里。

Castiel的白衬衫渐渐地被染红了，被划破的布料紧紧贴着鲜血淋漓的皮肤。

“别动，你是个囚犯。”

Castiel点点头，咬紧了牙齿。“你比我印象里要强壮了不少。”

“接着说。”他说着，脚底更用力地踩了下去。

Castiel痛苦地呻吟了一声，眼皮迅速的合上了：“我被指派去被动地监控你的时间线，不能做任何干预。一开始我是这么做的。但是你在受苦，而我……我无法忍受。”

“为什么？你怎么做到的？”

“我不知道理由。” Castiel看向别处。“我从没有被告知。”

资产的肩膀绷紧了，肩部肌肉像弓弦一样僵硬。至少那一点，他能理解。

“我是名天使，这就是我在很久之前认识你以及现在还活着的原因。不同的皮囊，但一样的存在。”

他惊讶地退了半步，Castiel翻身坐了起来，用手按住流血的大腿，抬头看向他，等待着他的反应。他只感觉到大脑里充斥着静电般的噪音，它们越堆越多，越堆越高。这一切都毫无道理可言。他本该做着一件事情，但现在却被一个他既无法理解也无法接受的状况打断了。这 _不对_ 。天使不可能是真的，这世上有太多罪恶，太多恐怖，任何神圣之物都无法在这片土地上存活。

他重新占据了主导。拳头狠狠地砸在Castiel的头上和脸上，然后他用刀刃割开了他的衬衫，然后是长裤和内裤，他划烂那些布料的时候，并不会刻意小心地避开他的皮肤。Castiel叫喊着反抗起来，但资产更为强壮——至少目前是这样。

资产打量着一丝不挂的男人，双手牢牢地把对方按在地板上。衣物碎片和斑驳的血斑满地都是，甚至沾在了资产的作战服和Castiel赤裸的皮肤上。Castiel尽全力挣扎着，但始终没有反击。

资产触碰着他的每一寸肌肤，要么是抚摸，要么是戳捅。他抬起那张轮廓分明的脸，迫使对方张开嘴巴，然后伸出自己的指头在口腔里探索。他用利刃划开头皮上的头发，希望找到……找到一些他自己都无法理解的东西。或许是片刀片，或许是张纸条，又或许是诡计的痕迹；随便什么东西，只要能证实或者推翻Castiel的话。

他像扯着一个破烂玩偶一样拖拽着Castiel，按照他觉得合适的姿势摆弄着犯人的四肢，如果男人试图挪动它们，他就会给他的肚子上来一拳。他戳了一下胳膊底的软肉，然后是膝盖窝，接着是腹股沟。

“我不会，”资产抓扯着他的阴囊的时候，Castiel的声音里染上了怒意，资产把它们左右拽了拽，然后用手指抚摸上了他的会阴。“我不会反抗你的。无论你想做什么，那都是我应得的。”

资产停下了，接着突然把他的金属手指 _插进_ 了男人后穴上那一圈蜷紧的肌肉里。他把手指塞了进去，越推越深，在狭道里扭动着。Castiel尖利地叫喊着，然后又停了下来，四肢沉重地摊平在地板上。他拳头里攥紧了刀刃，尖端垂直地对着Castiel的腹部，他喜欢紧贴着皮肤的坚硬金属的触感，这种感觉伴随着每口呼吸而一起一伏。

“Bucky，你想要我做什么？你到底在找什么？” Castiel紧张地问。

他拔出手指，狠狠地抓住Castiel的大腿，金属在那片血肉之上轻而易举地挫出了瘀伤，Castiel在强烈的疼痛之中颤抖起来。

“你并非你所言之物，你没有证据。”

“你之前并不需要证据。”

Castiel突然伸手撤掉了他的面罩。资产皱着眉头向后退去，同时用胳膊遮住了自己的脸。

“让我看着你。” Castiel说，他的眼里闪烁着光芒。

他警惕地放下了胳膊。他想要避开那种视线，避开那道蓝白色的光，它看起来极具威胁，完全不像人类。

“看吧，你要的证据。” Castiel微笑着眨了眨眼。“我可以触碰你了吗？”

他摇摇头。Castiel顺从地点点头，就像坦然接受了一样。“那么我就不会这么做，直到你同意为止。”

“但是，我会碰你。”说着，他扑向Castiel，把对方重新压在他的身下。他跨坐在Castiel的身上，牢牢地抓着他的脸。“我有命令在身。你得和我一起，直到……直到那之后。”

“要知道，我可以逼你离开。强迫你痊愈。” Castiel说。

“你可能不得不碰我，甚至是伤害我。”

“我不会这样做的。”

“那么你也不会反抗？”

“我想我不会。”

他从作战服上松开皮带和纽扣，扯下足够多的尼龙搭扣和氯丁橡胶绳把Castiel的手脚捆绑起来。Castiel丝毫不做反抗，这让他格外警惕。有谁会束手就擒呢？借着血清带来的强大力量，他轻易地从地板上拔下大量铁钉，把它们钉在捆住Castiel的塑胶绳带上，这样Castiel就被固定在了地板上。

“在这儿别动？”他犹豫地问道。

Castiel点点头。

他离开了。他找到了一辆汽车，开回了仓库。Castiel依旧在他丢下他的地方，赤身裸体，鲜血淋漓。他毫不费力地把他塞进了后备箱，然后驱车离开了。

* * *

从底特律到集合地点——那个他需要返回的九头蛇基地，有13个小时的车程。中途他花了四个小时在路边休息睡觉。通常情况下他可以坚持得更久一些，但刚刚遭遇的一切让他感觉到需要重新思考。

他睡在驾驶座上，给窗户留了一点缝隙来透风。Castiel安安静静地待在后备箱里，没弄出一点噪音。当他无法清晰地辨识自己的目标的时候，继续开往目的地变成了一件难事。他是否要带着这个犯人一起回去呢？或者还是在他释放这个男人——天使——之前，先和Castiel以及九头蛇都保持距离呢？

最终，他做了一个自己都没有意识到的决定。他把车停在了一所废弃房屋前，把他的货物挪进屋里，拖下狭窄的台阶，丢进了地下室中。Castiel没有反抗，但确实尝试着和他说话。当资产把那把奇怪的刀刃捅进他的嘴巴，压在他的舌头上时，男人才肯停下。

“安静。不要说话。”

他把男人安顿在漆黑的地下室内，用一片布蒙住他的眼睛。“别乱动，我一会儿回来。我去拿食物和水。”

“我都不需要。”

“你说过不会撒谎的。”他怒吼着，抓住Castiel的脑袋撞到墙上。

“我确实没有。”

他不敢相信那是真的。

* * *

他给自己写下了标有地址和前往原因的提示，写在不同的小纸片上，分了几处藏在护甲和院子里的不同地方。这是个风险，而且是很大的风险。他不能被人发现藏有秘密，也极有可能在记忆消除后忘记这个藏匿点，然后再也不会回到Castiel身边来。

但他记得。也确实回来了。再次离开。又一次记忆抹除。再次回来。每次一有机会他就会回来，总是吃惊地发现Castiel已经设法挣脱了束缚，却一直停留在原地。

“我想帮助你，只要你愿意。”在问及为什么不逃跑的时候，Castiel把这句话作为答案。他总是一次次地重新把Castiel绑起来，有时候还会给他带上口塞，但那些似乎都不要紧。男人始终在这儿。有一次他故意没锁门，甚至留了一辆车在路边，只是为了看看会发生什么，而Castiel依旧留了下来。

他们共处的时光充满了困惑。资产问了问题，但他却不知道问题的答案是什么意思，他只是费力地将一个叫做James Barnes的男人的故事填进他自己人生空白之中。但他们看上去永远都格格不入。

“你并不是真正记得，你只是记得我在给你讲。” 有一天Castiel叹息道。“这不是一码事。”

“我没有必要记住任何事，我是一名战士，仅此而已。”

“那不是真的。倘若你相信这种说辞的话，你现在就不会违背命令，欺瞒你的上级了。”

因为这句话，资产惩罚了Castiel。但他使用的是那些他知道不会留下永久伤疤的武器以及拳头来伤害天使。他把天使之刃藏在地下室阶梯边上的书柜顶上，那是留给特殊情况使用的。

* * *

他命令Castiel蒙上眼罩，他无法忍受被别人用这种哀伤而仔细的目光注视着；无法忍受当他说了什么Castiel不认同的东西的时候，Castiel从鼻子里发出的厌恶的哼声；无法忍受当自己疲倦的时候，会听从Castiel的意见。

令人难以置信的是，Castiel同意了。他不知道在自己离开处理任务的时候，Castiel会不会摘下蒙眼布来，或者还是说只有当他听见资产回来的动静才会再把布系回眼睛上，当每当他拖着沉重的步子迈下阶梯的时候，那片布总是罩在Castiel的脸上。

* * *

他和Castiel肩并肩坐着——那个用粗糙绳子段和生锈的链条绑住的赤裸男人——沉思着那些他知道的事情。

第一：这个男人知道关于他的事，但自己却不知道；第二：Cas拥有与他相当的愈合速度；第三：Castiel不会伤害他，宁愿留下被俘也不会反击脱身，甚至不会逃跑，从不会给资产留下一个空荡荡的地下室；第四：他拥有一根羽毛，从他记得的时候起就拥有它了，而这个男人说他是一名天使。

他把玩着羽毛，让它在手指上保持平衡，用拇指和食指夹着它在空中扫过。

“天使有翅膀。”他说，同时感觉到Castiel身子僵住了。

“是的。”

“ _你_ 没有。”

“我有，只是你看不见它们罢了。它们并不在这个空间平面内。这也是你无法看见我真实形态的原因，它对于人类来说难以承受，人类很难在窥视之后保持神智，毫发无伤。”

“真实形态，那是个代号吗？”

Cas叹了口气。“不，那不是代号。并非万物皆为战事而备，Bucky。”

有时候他希望自己能看到Castiel的表情，哪怕他知道让俘虏放下戒备，受到限制是更安全保险的做法，就像他现在被蒙住眼睛这样。他倾过身，用羽毛抚弄着Cas裸露的脸颊，轻轻扫过男人的双唇，就像留下的一个吻。

“那是……那是我想的那样吗？它还在你手上？”

“一片羽毛。”

“ _我的_ 羽毛？” Castiel在他身边急促地呼吸起来，试着伸手摘掉遮眼布，手腕却被捆绳限制住了。他咬紧牙关，发出一声压抑的沮丧声音：“你还留着它？”

资产轻轻地扯下遮眼布。“你的？”他在Cas的脸前晃了晃羽毛，后者湿润的眼珠紧紧追随着羽毛的摆动。“不， _我的_ 。”

“我把它给你的！”

“是你吗？我不记得了。”

“但你保留着它，这一定对你来说意味着什么。”

“那会是什么？”

“说明你知道我——或者某个人，如果你记不得我的话——在乎过发生在你身上的事情，说明你不是孤独的一个人。”

他耸耸肩，“它一直是我的，成了我的一部分。”有什么在他的潜意识里蠢蠢欲动。“我……它有个名字。”

Cas急切地看着他，点点头，身体稍稍前倾着。

“Buck。是叫……Buck？Buck……y？”

“你给它命名叫Bucky，我的羽毛？不，那是……那是你的名字。”

他又耸了耸肩。“我还是不明白它怎么就是你的了。”

Castiel舔了舔唇，叹了口气。他稍稍扭了一下绳子，把手伸到自己身后。眨眼间，一道显眼的黑色阴影在他身后扑闪着展开，在墙面上映出一闪而过的黑色轮廓，一阵如同小型惊雷般的爆响在房间内震起。Cas又把手放了回来，一片带着白尖的黑羽被捧在手心里，像一件珍宝一样。

它和资产手里的羽毛是相符的，除了这片羽毛是半秃的，看上去就像被烧焦了一样。但是形状、大小、甚至是颜色……它们是一样的。他的脑海里浮现出一些画面，画面里有一片画在尘土里的羽毛，有一只覆在紧握的拳头上的手掌，那时某人的身体——不是他的，确定不是他的吗？——正缓慢地从某种酷刑或者其他的痛苦之中愈合。

他在两片羽毛之间来回地看，然后抓住了Cas手心的那一片。这使他困惑不解，这使他焦虑烦恼，他不明白。如果他不明白，他就无法假装，如果他无法假装，那么他们可能就会发现。如果他露陷了，那么这个 _属于他的_ 小小的东西，这个比过往任何经历都要令人心安愉悦的存在，就会被夺走。

“再做一次。展示给我看。”

“不，我不觉得——”

他粗暴地捂上Cas的嘴，怒吼道：“ _再做一次_ 。”

Cas摇了摇头。资产去楼上取回了那把银色长刃的时候，Castiel才被迫勉强答应了。长刃的尖端抵压着他喉咙的凹陷处，他一根根地拔着羽毛，直到它们的尖端慢慢变成鲜红色，而Castiel再也忍不住疼痛，在每一次扯下羽毛后哭喊起来。

“求你了。”他喘着气恳求。

“这会疼吗？”

“是的。”

资产把他翻了个面，检查着男人的背部，那里看起来没有损坏，没有痕迹，没有伤口。Cas瘫倒在地上，身子沉沉地压着被捆住的双手，而资产在他的背上戳刺着，指甲划过背部无暇的皮肤，然后看着它慢慢愈合。他看着那些烧焦的，血迹斑斑的羽毛，一种细微的 _错误感_ 在他的胃里慢慢蠕动。

“我看不见它们。”他没有屈从于身体里涌动的负罪感，反而争辩道：“它们从哪儿来的？”

“内部，这是一种与生俱来的力量。”Cas侧着头疲惫地看着他。“我今天已经受得够多了。”资产一言不发，他再次尝试道：“我很疲惫，而且受了伤，我需要休息。”

这份罪恶感在不断叠加，而他想要扼杀它，让它停下。如果他就这样回到九头蛇，他们会发觉出了什么事。他握紧了天使之刃，Cas咕哝着想要躲开的时候，他一手捉住了Cas的后颈。刀刃慢慢地陷进了皮肤里，越来越深，一道清晰的切口割进了肌肉之中。他向一边划去，随着割裂的皮肤而形成的线条般的猩红迅速地冒了出来，积聚着滴落在地板上。

Cas尖叫着挣扎起来。他更用力地把天使按在地上，又切了一刀。他在Castiel的背上切了一个裂口，最开始使用刀割，然后用金属手指撑开伤口，再把自己的手探进切口里去摸索寻找感觉起来非人类的东西。他知道一个人的体内看起来和摸起来是什么样的，他在寻找任何不熟悉的特征。他在寻找不属于人类的筋骨。

他一无所获，这让他变本加厉起来。他挑开切口的边缘，把周围的皮肤剥落下来。切伤和片伤是很好的起始点，但他想要看得更深，看得更多，他想知道那片皮肤之下有些什么。

Cas在他身下扭动，痛苦地呻吟着，尖叫着，乞求着。他甚至都没有意识到自己在做什么，就重新固定了他的四肢，把男人的拳头塞进他自己的嘴里好让他闭嘴。

皮肤被富有技巧地剥下来的时候，Cas的哭喊声比刀刃深深地切进去的时候更加响亮。他在想这是否是因为他即将找到点什么了，还是说仅仅是因为疼痛蔓延了——烧灼般的剧痛顺着神经末梢扩散，而不再局限于那个整齐深入的切口。他知道。他怎么会知道？难道他也经历过同样的事情吗？

当他结束的时候，Castiel的背上已经变成了血肉模糊的一片，纵横的丑陋伤口和鲜血淋漓的皮肤，就连他自己的手上也沾满了血肉。他在盲目恐慌的边缘摇摆，他没有找到他要找的东西，他失败了。他没有获得情报。他搞砸了。血腥令他反胃，他想呕吐，但那样会浪费他吃进去的食物的宝贵养分。

“为什么？Bucky，为什么？” Castiel的拳头上被唾液裹湿了，上面布满了牙齿带来的瘀痕。

他捡起散落在地面上的羽毛，把它们在墙边摆成一排。

“我很抱歉。长官。对不起。长官。”他的脑袋里仿佛有火焰在燃烧。画面碎片从他眼前飞快地闪过，他低头看时，发现自己的身体被绑在手术台上，一群外科医生正在切开他。他的胳膊不见了，关节被剖解开。他攥紧了拳头。“清除报备。准备好服从。”

他盲目地走出房屋，骑上摩托车，只能模糊地听到要求返回的指令，直到它们也淹没在了引擎声中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：够疼了啵？欢迎留言告诉我哟 ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请在End Notes中查看提示和需要跳过的HTP部分概要。

又一次清除。又一顿痛打。人们面带嫌恶地抱怨着他的无用，把他丢进了冷冻室。当他再次醒来的时候，他感觉稍微清晰了一些。他找到了自己留下的指示，顺着指示找到了那些纸条，直到最终，他发现Castiel缩在肮脏的，血迹斑斑的地下室地板上。

“你回来了。” Castiel的声音格外沙哑。

他慢慢地走了过去。“状态？”

“我就在这儿，Bucky。除非你帮我，不然我想我会一直困在这儿。”

“你还没有解开绳子。”

“我很虚弱。” Castiel转过身来，那片伤痕累累的背依旧在慢慢地渗血。

“我会帮你的。拿来……食物，养分。药品。”他转身离开，Cas发出一声呻吟。

“那些东西帮不了我。”

他犹豫了一下。“状态？”

“我需要我的朋友们。”

“无法服从。主体未知。”

“Bucky，回来，回到我这儿来。让我治愈你。”

他走过去，跪在受伤的天使身边，垂下脑袋。“对不起，我不知道……从来就不知道……这都是错的，是吗？”

“没关系，你本意并非如此。过来。”Cas伸出两只手指重重地按在他的额头上。

烧灼感，一种像冰一样冰冷的烧灼感，但它依旧在燃烧着。他咬紧牙齿忍受着，当一切结束的时候他睁开了眼睛，Castiel面色苍白地倒在他身边。“我……我太虚弱了。”男人看上去陷入了恐慌，他不知道该做些什么。

其实没有什么好做的，现在只要遵照规程就好了，他明白的，那很容易——他可以做到。犯人们本就该虚弱些才好，但眼前的这一个却让他感到难过。他叹了口气。“安静。在他们来之前我都会陪着你。”

“谁来？谁知道我在这儿？”

他将男人的手背过去——无论男人是谁，然后用地上的布把他的嘴和双眼遮了起来。“不要反抗。”

男人用微弱的声音乞求着，但资产并没有注意到，那时他正在试图找到些能够止血的东西。

* * *

  
一切变得……令人困惑。哪怕没有任何其他状况，他依旧感到焦虑和紧张，肾上腺素顺着他的血管弥散，他无法再回到平时那种镇静的状态。有什么不对劲。深深的忧虑纠缠着他，他只能紧紧地将囚犯抱在怀里，就像这样能为他带来些许安慰一样。他必须保护他们，安然无恙。

Castiel一丝不挂，但那早已不是什么新鲜事了，大多数时候，他就这样浑身赤裸着。他的手在Castiel的浑身上下摸索着弱点和伤口，或者随便什么只要能给他点线索的东西。但是没有——他认为自己已经搜查得足够彻底了，因此十分确信他的囚犯没有藏匿任何东西。Castiel虚弱地反抗了几下，试图把他的手从身上甩下去，于是他更用力地按压下去以示警告：乖乖别动，你就不会受伤。

他继续着自己的探索，一直向下。他冷淡地检查着Castiel的阴茎和阴囊，查看其上的伤口和它们的清洁程度，感受着它们垂在他手心里时的重量。他轻握着Cas的阴囊，思索着是否应该挤空它，就像他的管理者有时对他所做的那样。控制，一切都是为了控制。这让它镇定而虚弱。他手上用力挤压着，好奇接下来会发生什么。

“Bucky！”

“安静，不然我就再把你嘴堵上。”

“求你了。”声音小小地，弱弱的。“你想要干什么？我该怎么做？”

他推开Cas，把一周以来一直蒙在他眼睛上的布料扯下来一些，这样它就可以堵住他的嘴巴。Castiel叹了一口气。这一点用都没有，但至少能清晰地传达出一个意思：他应该保持安静。这些天来他一直在流血，有时候只是缓慢的失血，有时候黯淡的光也会跟着从伤口里漏出。资产更换了绷带，当他处理这些伤口的时候，他试着控制自己不去在意Castiel变得多么虚弱。

或许他应该替他的囚犯弄到些医疗援助？或许他该问问有什么能治愈Castiel的刀刃所造成的伤害？当他处理完后，他检查了手脚上的束绳——它们都结结实实的，胳膊被固定在两侧，他的双腿被紧紧地捆在一起，那种捆绑的方式无疑会使脚踝都感到疼痛。他又用另一节绳子捆住Castiel的脖子，另一头绑到了膝盖上，这种束缚迫使着他弯腰才能适应过来。

他不能小心翼翼的，否则……否则有什么就会出错。

* * *

  
“Bucky。”

他没有回答。

“士兵？”

“长官？”

“你能给我松绑吗？”

“不行。不安全。”似乎每当他回到这里的时候，同样的对话就会发生，但他不敢保证。

“我原以为你信任我？我在这儿是为了帮你。”

“不会有帮助的。”他低声道。Castiel一怔，仿佛脱离了原有的轨道。“我只能旁观。”

“是不是我教你那样的？” Castiel问，他的声音听起来格外悲伤。但这一点很难得到证实，因为他把Castiel的脸遮起来了，他无法看见那张脸上的任何表情。他不能让天使看见，不然对方可能会看到那些资产本该掩藏起来的东西。

“我遵循着指示找到了字条，我服从指令。而你不是管理者？”

“不是。显然，我也不是你的救世主。像现在这个样子，我帮不了你，也帮不了我自己。我需要我的朋友们。我……我被困住了。”Cas开始挣扎起来，资产便牢牢地按住他，直到他力气耗尽为止，这个过程结束得越来越快。

他好奇当自己不再这里的时候，Castiel会挣扎多长时间，他会不会独自一个人，扭动着，轻声呻吟着挣扎上几个小时。这个想法令人担忧。于是在他离开前，他在绳索和铁链上增加了一些额外的预防措施。

* * *

  
他正和医生们共处一室，这让他紧张。笼罩着他的细密汗水反射的微光让他想起了上一次，Castiel那片被疼痛浸透的皮肤上的光泽。他知道自己对过去几天的记忆已经支离破碎了，他也知道自己向九头蛇隐瞒了一些不该隐瞒的东西，但眨眼间他就想不起那是什么，或者自己为什么要这样做了。

“他的心率上升了。”

“他生病了吗？”

“他不会生病，这是关键所在。”

“所以他是故障了？”

“士兵，状态报告。”

他双眼笔直地盯着前方，飞快地作出常规的应答。Pierce在他身边徘徊，伸手按在他的脉搏上。突然，他扯住他的头发，把他的脑袋拽了过去。

“你在撒谎。”

他依旧保持着用鼻子呼吸，摇了摇头。

“那么，是哪里出了问题？”

“囚犯未转移。”他脱口而出。

Pierce后退了一步，房间里鸦雀无声。“什么？”

“未发生。”他咬紧牙关重复了一遍，“安全，但不在设施内。”

“谁是囚犯？”Pierce平淡地问着，仿佛这只是一场无关紧要的对话。

“不明。威胁已清除。”

“士兵，”当Rumlow走进房间内的时候，他猛地看向他的管理者。“谁是囚犯？那个人是你吗？”

“准备好服从，”他答道，“准备好……服从？”他想，自己可能搞砸了一切。他想，为了自保他应该离开Castiel。他想，如果他真的这样做了，他会失去他唯一的朋友。但他不该拥有朋友，所以或许那是件好事。

“丢到冷冻舱里，他需要一次彻底的重启。”Pierce捏着鼻梁说。

“保持密切的监控，再做一次常规问检，我要知道是什么触发了这种情况。”

* * *

  
在冷冻结束之后，他感觉更加镇静，甚至是冷酷麻木。一切仿佛都被静音了，所有声音都变得遥远细微，他低垂着脑袋敷衍了事。他处于严密的监控之下，但他不记得为什么了，只知道总有一个特工在监控着他，而他必须时刻保持通讯顺畅。

他很庆幸他们留着他的面罩，因为这有助于他记住自己应该是一个没有面孔，没有名字的空白。他服从命令，只按照指令前往目的地。

Pierce看他的眼神里带着评估的意味，这种神情莫名唤醒了某些东西，紧张和某种情绪在他的胃里翻腾。

“放松，士兵，你经历了一次故障停机期。”他笑容满面，挥手支开了警卫。这是一种致命的神情。“你想干什么都可以，但要在19：00之前返回。”

他点点头，立正站起来，直到他的管理者离开。然后……他犹豫起来。他本应该做什么？他缩进第二喜欢的角落里，在储物箱背后找到了那个不显眼的石块，它在他的撬动下松动了。

他找到了便条。遵循了指示。

他找到了一个状态糟糕至极的俘虏。

_他的_ 俘虏。

Castiel，他记起来了，记忆在一瞬间回到了他的脑子。天使Castiel。他淌着血倒在地板上呻吟，盲目地朝着资产脚步声的方向转过身来。

“Bucky？”

“Castiel？”他大脑里的石砖高墙轰然倒塌，碎成瓦砾，清新的空气和现实的强光穿透进来。他依旧麻木，但此刻更多的是震惊。他是如何从管理者眼下藏起这些的？他 _为什么_ 要这样做？他怎样才能阻止眼前发生的这些折磨和苦难？

“Bucky，你必须让我起来。求你了。”

“多、多久在这儿……是……是不是九头蛇……状、状态？”他的大脑就像一根橡皮筋，信息不断地沿着它拉伸和弯曲，直到他不知道该如何思考这些事情。

“糟糕，非常糟糕。我需要帮助。你能……能让我看见些东西吗？求你了，已经过了太久了，我一直被蒙蔽在黑暗之中，甚至不再能分清上下了。”

他走上前去正准备放开男人的时候，身后的楼梯上传来一阵尖锐而得意的回响。

“好啊，看看我们都找到了什么？”

Pierce。他来了。他会 _看到_ 的。他会 _知道_ 的。

他被跟踪了——当然会被跟踪——一切都完蛋了。

“那是谁？”Cas质问着，但他的声音依旧沙哑而虚弱，他抽搐的时候猛咳起来。他半悬着，只有膝盖以下的部分触地，剩下的都用绳子和滑轮垂直地吊在水泥地面上，但他的头依旧垂在胸前，就像没有力气举起来一样。

“ _你_ 是谁？”Pierce一边步入灯光之下，一边答道。资产看见至少半打人跟在他的身后。“自己解释一下吧，士兵。”

及时止损。他需要……他需要控制局面，不然一切会变得更糟糕。还是说他只应该跪下，然后接受惩罚？

“他……”

“然后呢？”

“我……”

Pierce叹了口气，双手环抱在胸前。“任务。”

“找到并藏匿囚犯。”

“是谁的命令？”

他僵住了。他不知道也不记得。他摇摇头。

“那么，任务状态？”

“失败。”他轻声地说着，垂下了脑袋。“情报不可取。结果不确定。”

“或许你的这位朋友会更有启发性。”Pierce走向Castiel，紧紧捏住他的下巴抬起来。“你有名字吗？”

“你不需要知道。”Cas啐了一口。

“哦，血气方刚。他还没有击垮你吗？我以为我教得要更好些呢。士兵，过来。”

他发觉自己已经到了Pierce的跟前，一只手揪住了犯人的头发，拽着他的脑袋强迫他直起背来。然后冲着腹部狠击了三拳，犯人痛苦地呻吟出声，他甚至无法蜷缩起来保护自己。

“你他妈当时在想什么？你他妈到底 _为什么_ 还会在思考？”

“离他远点！他不必回答你！” Castiel怒吼道，资产抬头去看，他咆哮的时候脑袋也跟着在晃动。

“不敢苟同。”Pierce吐了一口唾沫。他的指甲掐进Castiel脸上的肉里，留下一排新月状的抠痕。当他挪开手指，那些伤口开始缓慢地愈合的时候，他停下来看着，等待着。“好吧，真是活见鬼了。你找到了一个和你一样的人。或许到头来你也没有把事情搞得那么糟糕。”

“我和你们那些变态的实验截然不同。”Cas说着，扭动身体想要挣脱，但始终无济于事。他跌倒在地，呼吸变得艰难费力，脸上的表情因为疼痛而扭曲在一起，喉咙里还发出一声轻微的哽咽。“你应该让我走，不然——”

“不然怎样？就这个样子你还想要做什么？”Pierce用绳子和锁链把Cas固定好的时候，他发出低沉而小声的呜咽。“如果没有其他情况的话，至少你在这件事上处理得很好，士兵。现在我们只需要处理你留下的烂摊子，找出这个人的真实身份，以及你抓住他的目的是什么。”

Pierce吹了声口哨，三个人就走上前来。“带上他，”他推开资产，“带回总部去，剩下的人帮我把这个犯人弄下来。”

他不能让这发生，如果发生了，那么过去的一切都会化为徒劳。如果资产不告诉他们，让他们发现Castiel是什么的话，那么他的谎言和偷偷摸摸就会让他陷入更多的麻烦之中。如果他们为了找出Cas的真实身份而在他身上做那些试验……这个想法令资产反胃，他已经给Cas带来了足够多的痛苦了，他不能再让他承受那些。他身体里的那根橡皮筋绷断了，靠着它维系的稳定也跟着一同绷断，他失去了控制。

“等等！”他大喊着站起身来，飞快地穿过房间冲到藏着羽毛的地方。“我可以告诉你，我可以告诉你他是谁！”

Pierce嗤笑了一声，抬手阻止制止其他特工，并向Castiel示意。“这最好是个好消息。”

当他挪到他身边，伸出手放在他的肩膀上的时候，Castiel在原地晃动起来。他拍打着Cas的背，在伤到那些还未愈合的撕裂伤口的时候，得到了一声疼痛的哀鸣。

“别动。”他咕哝道。 _拜托了，别让事情变得更糟。_

他手里握着四十多根羽毛，表面都沾着肮脏的灰尘，蒙着一层昏暗的灯光。它们被挤压得乱七八糟，血液覆盖在每一片羽毛脆弱的尖端上。资产用两根手指撬开Castiel背上的切伤，把一根羽毛塞了进去，直到它像豪猪的尖刺一样笔直地戳在外面。Castiel哀嚎起来，痛苦地喘息着，就像有人掐断了他的呼吸一样。

“不，不要。”

资产继续着，一根接一根地插着羽毛——“住手，Bucky，停下！”——直到四十多根羽毛全都从Cas肩背的伤口里以一种病态扭曲的方式突了出来。

“求求你。”他呻吟着，资产停下来，看着他的目标浑身是汗地颤抖着，战栗着。他把那只血肉之手放在Castiel的胳膊上，抚慰性地揉捏着。

“这他妈是什么，士兵？”Piece怒吼道，“你是在浪费我的时间吗？”

“不！不，长官。看，看，瞧啊……他是个天使。”他的手掌抚过坚硬的羽轴，感受着它们在他的推动下戳刺进Cas后背的触感。Cas尖叫起来，声音震耳欲聋，头顶的灯泡在尖叫声中被震得粉碎，然后一切都陷入了黑暗之中。

“操。把他们两个都捉起来。”Pierce大喊道。

资产陷入了恐慌，他护住Cas的脑袋试图保护他，试图拖延即将发生的一切。他紧紧地拥抱着，哪怕有手伸过来想要把他拉扯开，哪怕Cas在痛苦地低吟。他们拽着他的身体把他往后拖，蒙眼布被扯落了下来，他看见了Castiel疯狂眨动的眼睛。

“对不起。”他低声道，甚至不知道混杂在一片脚步声、命令声以及自己脑袋里嗡嗡作响的声音之中的道歉是否会被听见。

“Bucky，坚持住，不要屈服。你可以帮助我们。”

“我很抱歉，长官。”当针头刺入他的脖子，整个世界跟着陷入黑暗之前，他飞快地抬眼扫了一眼Pierce，然后他的眼前就只剩下天使蓝色的瞳孔了。

* * *

  
在那个发霉的地下室失去意识后，再次醒来的时候，他发现自己被丢进了无人的牢房，他已经在牢房里待了数天之久，里面除了一个水桶和两瓶水之外什么也没有。他的护甲已经被剥掉了，牢房里很冷——该死地冷——而这里地方不够大，他甚至不能靠来回踱步来保持温暖，牢房还没有他单臂展开那么宽，也没有长到让他可以躺下来。

他蹲坐在地上，脑海里只有Cas。奇怪的是，在这间寒气逼人的牢房里，一想到Cas坚定的蓝眼睛和数周前Cas试图帮他时，那道冰冷的光浸润他的大脑的场景，他却能感到一丝暖意。

他为Cas感到担忧。他不住地想着他们会对他做的事情，而他会忍受多少痛苦。他们是对天使有多么关注，才会彻底地把资产置之不理这么多天呢？

他必须睡觉，这样时间才会在细碎的间歇中流走。他的肌肉总是会抽搐，当这种震颤在身体内扩散开的时候，他会规律地按摩它们。他空荡的胃向他发出抗议，但他只能无视它。他需要打开这扇牢房，只有这样他才能弥补自己的过错。

当它终于打开的时候，有手伸了进来，把他拖出去，他的双腿僵硬得无法好好走动，只得任凭他们把他半拉半拽着带到目的地去。他无力地扑腾着，试图找到一个支点，但在他成功站起来之前，他们就把他丢进一间明亮的屋子里去了。

他趴在地板上喘息着，等待着指令，不敢抬头去看。

“Bucky？”

他吓了一跳，抬起眼来，惊惧地发现吊着的Castiel链条一直固定到了天花板上。

“你们对他做了什么？” Castiel质问道，他的虚弱声音里带上了怒意。

“我可以向你保证，我们没动他一根头发。”那是Rumlow的声音，资产没有朝着声源转过身去。

“那么既然都到场了，我们可以继续了吗？”Pierce听上去有些受挫，但他的话中似乎有一丝期待的成分？

“士兵，站起来。”

他笨拙地爬起来，双手背在身后。他本可以看着Cas的双眼，但他只是笔直地盯着前方。他飞快地扫了一眼，注意到Cas身上并没有任何的新伤，所以无论他们正在做什么，都不会伤到他——他们还没有找到那把可以伤到他的刃。资产感到庆幸，希望他们不会命令他取回那把长刃。但他能看到天使深深下陷的眼眶，他能听到锁住Castiel的链条在他被拉展开的双臂颤抖时的哐当响声。

“告诉我们这个人的已知信息。”

他哽了一下，“名字：Castiel。天使，愈合速度快。对拷问有抵抗能力，无已知联系对象。”

“就这些吗？”

“是的，长官。”

“废物。”Rumlow咆哮着说。

他被一拳揍倒在地，他挣扎着想要站起来，他们便对他又揍又踢。他忍受着。这仅仅是个开始。

“你的整个队伍都没有一个人能从我这儿收集到半点情报，甚至无法让我开口，而你们却因为他知道些东西而责备他？” Castiel粗声质问。“他的记忆被篡改得面目全非，远远超出人类所能承受的范围，而你们却对他能做到的事情吹毛求疵，丝毫没意识到这都是你们造成的结果？”

“要我们再把他嘴封起来吗？”Rumlow低吼着问。

“不，我有一个更好的主意。”

捆住Castiel的绳索降下来了些，天使跪在地上的时候，资产猛地看向Pierce。Pierce走到资产身后，胳膊环住他的身子，引导着他走上前。当他到位之后，Pierce按住资产的胯压在Castiel的脸上。他呜咽出声，耳旁传来Pierce的大笑声。

“感觉不错，是吧？”

Castiel喘出的气体扑在隔着布料的阴茎上的时候，他清晰地感受到了炙热。Rumlow站到Castiel的身后，固定住他的脑袋。他脸上的假笑在向资产昭示着他们还有更加糟糕的打算。

“我们为什么不向你的新朋友示范一下我们这儿是怎么把事情办妥的呢？以及给予合适的刺激，一个人能有多么轻易地屈服？”

Pierce在他的脑袋后面低声说罢，扯下了他的裤子。突然，他赤裸的背被猛推了一下，他控制不住地向前冲去，Pierce大笑起来。

“把你的拇指——金属的那根——放到他的牙齿之间。”

他本能地服从着指令，撬开了Cas的下巴。天使叫喊着，张开的嘴里吐出的声音含混不清。资产眨了眨眼，试图在嘴里找到一块空处好让对方不那么难受，但一只手握住了他的阴茎，引导着他塞入Castiel的口腔，而他无法逃避将要发生的一切。

他们几乎从来不让他好受，但Castiel口腔的热度和贴着他阴茎的滑润舌体却将快感沿着脊椎推至极致，甚至连他的双腿也开始发软。Pierce一手掐住他的脖子，一手固定住他的髋骨，这样一来，当Pierce粗钝的阴茎侵入他的身体的时候，他也躲闪不开。

Pierce操进他体内的动作推着他有节奏地撞进Castiel的嘴里，天使被堵得满满的。他想要后退，他强迫着自己接纳身后男人的生殖器，这样Cas才能有足够的空间呼吸。Pierce用力地掐住他的喉咙直到他眼前晕眩起来，而他的坚持也跟着松懒起来。他必须得支撑着自己站好，不然，他知道一旦他跌倒下去，他们就会重头再来，那样情况会变得更糟；他知道他们会惩罚他，惩罚他不接受他们施加给他的东西。

“太紧了，操，士兵，收紧些。”那只手又掐断了他的空气，他绷紧了肌肉。“对，就像那样。”

一连好几分钟，空气里就只剩下皮肤撞击的声音、低吼声以及Castiel一边呻吟一边挣扎的锁链声。Rumlow牢牢地控制住他，大多数时候资产直接撞进了他的喉咙深处。这是天堂和地狱的交织，这是深埋在资产身体里的，他自己都不知道存在的羞耻。

“我们重新开始吧，怎么样？现在我们以及把你逼到绝境了。”Pierce慢了下来，缓慢的抽动扯紧了他的囊袋，他轻柔地滑向Cas口腔里的热度，但那远远不足以清空他。

“你是怎么认识他的？”

“发现……发现了他。在一次任务中。”

“在哪儿？”

“未知，无法确认。”一座城市，他知道是某座城市。

“什么时候？”Pierce再次掐断了他的空气，他逐渐变得不顾一切起来，拖着他们的身子来回晃动，但那也不能为他争取到更多的空气。“仔细想，你都想起了些什么？”

他对氧气的渴望胜过了一切，他脱口而出：“底特律！”

“那是 _好几个月_ 之前了，你是在说你把他藏了几个月？”

他点点头，闭上眼睛试图把注意力从包裹着他阴茎的湿热上转移到屁股的疼痛中，试图紧紧抓住那个他为之说谎的理由。

Rumlow吹了一声口哨，资产努力想要掩藏自己的羞耻。Pierce低吼着逼迫他又快又狠地向前撞去。

“他是谁？为什么他这么重要？”

他摇着脑袋，不知道如何回答。他不确定自己是否知道任何有意义的答案。他必须要留住Castiel，必须要弄明白，想要去相信某个不愿意控制他的人。Castiel总是那么温柔……

“回答我！”

“准备好服从。”他不假思索地答道，乞盼自己的大脑一片空白。

“我觉得你不能从他那儿弄到任何完整的答案，”Rumlow说着，把Castiel从他的阴茎上扯下来。“毕竟他的大脑一片糟不是吗？”他像扯破布娃娃一样晃动着Castiel的脑袋，资产发出呜咽，因为他还得把拇指塞在他们命令他摆放的地方。

“他的同伙是谁？他效忠于谁？”Pierce一边质问一边把资产向前推挤着，这样一来，资产的阴茎又重新塞进了天使的嘴里。

他低下头，看见Cas眼里湿润的泪水，他的脸色苍白，唾液沾满了下巴，胸膛一片红肿，双手握成了拳头。他的神情里酝酿着一场让资产感到颤栗的暴风雨。

“未知，无法证实。”他颤抖着答道。

Cas微点了点头吞咽了一下，就像他在感激他一样，这感觉就像是有什么在灼烧。这种感觉很美妙，但它依旧带着一种烧灼感。“ _求你了_ 。”

“什么？”

Rumlow大笑起来。“我觉得他还想要更多。”

他们都笑起来，Pierce拔了出来，用膝盖撞了一下他的阴囊，他尖叫出声。

“他是谁？告诉我实话，你就能射进那张漂亮的嘴里。”

整个世界都充斥着噪音和颜色，混乱的信号和指令在他身体里碰撞混为一团。

“朋友！他是个朋友！”

一切都静止下来，就像暴风雨前的宁静。紧接着是Pierce的咆哮声，手像钳子一样死死扼住他，凶狠地操弄令他控制不住地张开双腿以缓解压迫。

Rumlow狠狠地把Cas的脸按到他的腹股沟上，猛烈的疼痛让他感觉到甚至会产生新的瘀伤。身体里的冲动不断地积累着，一波又一波，直到他吼叫着达到高潮跪倒在地，同时他感觉到屁股里的湿润，知道Pierce也射了出来。

“你就是这样对待朋友的？嗯？执行命令才是你该做的事情，你见过哪条攻击犬有 _朋友_ 的？”

“让犯人站起来，我要换种方式。”

周围的骚动还在持续着，他抬头看见Cas扭动着身子咒骂着，铁链拉着他站起来的时候，一滴精液从他的下巴上滴落。Rumlow站到资产身后，压着他的额头撞上Cas的膝盖。

“起来，快点，起来！”

一只手揪住了他的头发，在他的脸还压在Cas的腹股沟上时，Rumlow进入了他的身体。他的嘴抵着柔软的阴茎，在Rumlow撞过那个令他愉悦的点的时候，他的呼吸变得急促起来。

“含住那根阴茎。”

他不想被命令两次，但他还是抬头看向Cas，希望他可以得到他的原谅。

“我敢打赌在很长时间里你都没舒服过了，像他这样囚禁着你肯定是做不到的。所以现在如何，你清楚他的在这儿的角色是什么了吗？”Pierce对Cas说，资产任凭自己闭上了双眼。

Rumlow的每个动作都在将他推向Cas，逼迫着他把Cas深深地卡进喉咙里，他能感觉到Cas在慢慢地变硬，这一点毋庸置疑。这种感觉很好，它是对的。九头蛇永远是对的，但这次截然不同，这就像他终于处在了他该在的地方。身体里的羞耻逐渐褪去，直到什么也不剩下，他便成了一副空壳。

一具皮囊。

Cas曾经这样说过，说自己使用的躯体只是用来承载天使形态的皮囊，说即便他拥有所有的记忆他也无法认出现在的Cas来。变成另一个人，这听起来很棒。对于其他人来说，他就像一块空白，他们可以随心所欲地塞进点什么，给他上好发条，观察他活动——但他觉得Cas不会对他那样做。

Cas想要拯救他，带他走。也许那是他成为别人的唯一办法。也许一开始他就该听Cas的。现在已经太晚了，他的机会已经消失殆尽了。

他的思绪重新回到了这个房间里，他听见Cas愤怒地反驳着从Pierce嘴里说出来的每一个字，而Pierce只是在大笑着。

“疼痛可是个让他松口风的好办法，让我们看看这对你是不是也有效吧，我们可以一整天都做这个。每个人都喜欢操他屁股，我们可以让他在受苦的同时，一刻不停地含着你的阴茎，直到你求我们停下为止。”

Pierce倾身过来捏住他的脸，提醒他嘴里再用力一些。他眨了眨眼，点点头，然后Pierce像拍一只狗一样拍了拍他的脑袋。

“我不会向人类乞求的。你觉得你那些愚蠢无用的主意能和天堂之怒相提并论吗？你无法伤到我。”

“但我们可以伤到他，而我觉得你可能不会非常喜欢这个做法。Rumlow。”

他身后传来一声低吼，Rumlow收到了指示，指甲在他身上划着，抓着，然后是圈住他的脖子的胳膊。他被凶猛地操弄着，就像有一辆撞车在他身体里冲撞。他甚至无法再打开他的双腿了，他不能动，压迫感无处释放。他只能承受着，承受着，承受着。

“停下！住手，你们这群禽兽，为什么，为什么要这么做？为什么要伤害他？”Cas大喊起来，他的鼓膜感到难忍的疼痛。Cas沮丧了，他想要好起来，他想要他也好起来。

Pierce向前按着他的脸，Rumlow死死的掐握让他的视野里变成了一片黑暗。他松弛下来，下颌大开着，被动地接纳了Cas的长度，直到仅剩的那点儿空气无法再支撑他挪动一下舌头。

他们抽身扇在他的屁股上，他无力地支撑起眼皮抬头去看，发现Cas正在哭泣。一滴泪水从他的鼻尖滚落，落在了资产上扬的脸上。他更加努力地吮吸着Cas，那是他说抱歉的唯一方式。

_对不起。原谅我。我会好起来的。你不必担心，我能承受这一切。我就是为此而被制造出来的。你瞧，我还可以做得更好些。_

“告诉我们你的身份，这一切就可以结束了。”Pierce揪住天使的头发，逼着他弓起身子把阴茎捅向喉咙的深处。他全部承受下来，当Rumlow在操弄中达到高潮的时候，他忍下了一声哭喊。

Cas已经要到极限了，他感觉到他的阴囊紧紧贴着他的下巴。他吞咽着，脸颊凹陷了下去，鼻子里发出哼声，他依旧更加努力地挤压按摩着，直到他的鼻梁碰到了Cas平坦的腹部。Cas在他上面喘息着，当他试图从资产火热的口腔里抽身的时候，他只能感觉到抓紧地板的脚趾的动作。Rumlow抽了出来，扇打着他的屁股，而他往前贴着。

努力，他在努力尝试。Cas躲闪，Bucky紧随，舌头沿着硬物按摩，一次又一次地推挤着，直到他的眉毛都贴上了天使的腹股沟。 _请让这次足够，让我有足够的力量，我想帮忙，我想帮忙。_

当Cas高潮的时候，就像是，像是一辆货运列车，为什么这会有些熟悉？坚硬、迅猛、还伴随着尖声。尖叫撕裂了时空，在他身体里掀起了洪流般的感觉。滚烫而湿润的精液喷射进他的喉咙，它灼烧着，但他没有后退。灯光闪烁，咒骂声响起，他注意不到，他只能听见脑海里的嗡鸣和电流般噼啪的炸响。一阵镇静而温暖的感觉冲走了其他的一切，渗进了他的每个部分，冲垮了他大脑里所有的阻碍，Cas尖叫着，蓝色的光充满了他的视野，他被远远地推了出去，感觉到背撞上了一面墙。

他眨了眨眼。

他 _知道_ 了。

他感觉到了所有事情，他记起来了……所有事。

James Buchanan Barnes。

Bucky。

中士。

囚徒。

武器。

他颤抖着站起来，提起裤子，背抵着墙面。

一切都那么遥远。他本以为突然间记起七十余年的记忆应该是混乱不堪的，但一切却井井有条地排列在他的大脑里，那个在它本该在的地方。

他回来了。

他的记忆回来了。

恐惧和创伤植根在他的脑海中，但此时此刻才是重点。

哪怕在过去的重压之下，他依旧头脑清醒，这一定是Cas所施展的某种奇迹。

Cas，那个举着胳膊被吊在天花板的人；Cas，那个眼里闪烁着蓝色火光的人；Cas，那个让他找回自我的人。

房间里一片混乱，Pierce叫喊着朝他冲过来，喊着那些本该控制他的词语，但它们再也不会影响到他了。他把Pierce击倒在地，踢打着对方的肋骨和脑袋，然后把他抓起来摔到墙面上。一个挡在Pierce和墙之间的守卫和他一起撞到了墙上，谁都没能再爬起来。他冲过房间，用肘推开了一个实习生和一个拿着注射器的科学家，一把撕扯开囚禁着Castiel的绳索。

天使转身伸手覆上Rumlow的脸，Rumlow在尖叫中昏死过去，Cas丢下了他的身体。

Bucky拖倒门前的柜子来挡住那些试图打烂门的人，然后拉起Castiel冲进了下一个房间。

“Bucky？”

他回头看了一眼，简洁地点了点头。是的，没错他在这儿，但又不完全像那个过去的他，他已经受过了各种训练，那些在他倒下时接踵而至的漫长无尽的打骂引燃了他心头的怒火，他不想停下来 _说话_ 。

“之后再说。”

“你知道出路在哪儿吗？”

“我想是的。”

他们冲过无数个房间，把一切挡路的东西撞个稀巴烂。他根据脑海中建筑物的布局来计算着他们的位置，在西翼有几个不常用的出口，如果他们能逃到那里，或许他们不被发现就逃出去的可能性最大。他们逃得越远，周围就越发安静，那些喊叫和噪音渐渐平息下去，但他不会犯蠢放缓脚步。九头蛇绝不会甘心让他们最喜欢的士兵和最新的犯人同时逃掉。

“你需要些衣物。”

“同意，我倾向于不这么赤裸着。”

他抽搐了一下，他记得自己做了什么。他记得他是如何掠夺和囚禁Cas的，但他同时也记得当他被困在苏联监狱的时候Cas没有救过他，他不知道这会将他们置于何地。他们彼此伤害，彼此辜负，但此刻他们又是彼此拥有的唯一。

往下再走两段走廊，穿过三间房间，就有一件更衣室。他们一路躲闪着那些穿过厅室的人们到达了那里。他发现给Cas穿衣服是件难事，他的手指在纽扣上抖个不停，脚底也摇摇晃晃的。

“Cas？你还清醒吗？”

Cas点点头，但是叹了口气。“我的力量在衰退。”

“之前在那儿的时候看上去还挺强的，”Bucky半笑着说，“那些治疗和痛揍坏人的能力是怎么回事？”

“你给了我一个恰当的激励，因为愉悦，我的力量增强了，但现在恐怕它们又要耗尽了。他们已经持续这样有一段时间了。”

“对不起，”他脱口而出，蹲下身去系好那个松松垮垮地耷在Castiel身前的裤子纽扣。“不知道还有什么办法，我以为……我不知道我在想些什么。”

“之前你没法想清楚，那不怪你，是他们把你变成了那样的。“

“但我还是觉得我是个混蛋。“他无助地耸耸肩。长久以来他第一次进行一场真正的对话，这种感觉格外怪异，再说，仍然有许多事情他还没有完全理解。

“我们都做了不引以为傲的事情，”Cas轻声说，“而我希望能有机会为我的所作所为赎罪。”

“那么最好逃出这儿，这样你才能好好地弥补。”

他站起来，给自己和Cas套上防弹背心，然后在存放柜里翻出一些衣物穿上。

Cas看上去别扭极了。抛去不合身的尺码，就藏在别人皮囊之下这个举动也不是Cas的作风。他不记得在四十年代的时候Cas穿的是什么了，对于Cas，他只剩下了一个抽象的印象，但他知道肯定不会像 _这样_ ，知道这一身并不是他偏爱的西服和风衣。

这看起来倒像是Steve，换上了新的外出服——还有一具新躯体——那是他从来都没有见过的样子。 _Steve_ 。操，不，他不能去想Steve。他不能想象自己会多么令他失望，他被捉住，被囚禁，却从来没有逃脱过。他无法想象此时Steve很可能已经死了。他最好的朋友，而他甚至不知道他曾在哪儿安定下来，过得怎么样，他不知道他是何时去世的，以及在Bucky离开之后他是否找到片刻宁静。

他知道外面依旧有个美国队长在活跃，但那不可能是他的Steve，不是吗？至少在这么多年之后是不可能的？

不，他不能去想Steve，或者其他什么人，他会动摇的，而他的踌躇很可能会让他们两个付出生命的代价。

他颤抖着，把一切都死死压进心里，直到恐慌和痛苦也无法跑出来为止。每一秒钟过去，他感觉自己变得更像那个专注于手头任务的冬日战士，那才是有用的，现在他们需要一件超级武器的帮助。

他们慢下脚步移动着，这样他们看上去才不像是逃跑的犯人，但Cas看上去糟糕透了——甚至跟不上他轻松的步伐。  
当他们几乎抵达出口的时候，身后传来了喊声。

“士兵，站住！士兵，这是命令，站住！”

他不予理会，并没有慢下来。然后他听见了哪些词：“ _渴望、生锈、十七、黎明_ ……”他越来越慢，意识到他几乎要停在走廊的中间。

他停住了，眨了眨眼，他的大脑想要屈服。他感觉到自己想要屈服沉沦，而他深深地恐惧着，恐惧着这一切将会被轻易夺走，恐惧着让别人接管一切，发号施令。

数十年来他都不能做他自己，无数昼夜他都没有控制权。太过了，他做不到，他坚持不住了，他体内有一个士兵想要挣脱 _出来_ ，想要 _服从_ ，他无法和他脑子里的那股力量抗衡，他赢不了——

Cas握住了他的手，挤了一下，他回过神来。脑子里的橡皮筋发出砰的一声，他动摇了，但没有放弃。他重新站稳，低声道： _三，二，一……现在_ 。

然后是狂奔。

穿过一扇又一扇门，Cas紧紧地跟在他身后，脸上带着不容置疑的坚决，哪怕他很慢，但是太慢了，甚至被落在了身后。他听见了猎枪上膛的声音，手枪脱出枪套的声音，他把Cas扯到一扇门框后，狠狠摔上了门。他扭动把手，它啪的一声断掉，这样锁芯就卡死在了木头里。

门口还有一张桌子要拉开，他听见他们跑过门口时急促的脚步声。很好，他们目前还不知道他们进了哪扇门。

“你可以打赢几个人？”Cas问道，但Bucky摇了摇头， _不_ 。现在不是搏斗的时候，现在是夹着尾巴逃跑，祈求子弹不会在你逃跑时射中你的时候。

他们尽可能安静地快速翻出窗户。Cas在他身边发出嘶嘶的喘气声，他看见鲜血从未愈合的伤口里流了出来，浸透了新衣服，他知道他们不可能跑完所有的路，他们必须要慢下来，稳一些，只有隐秘的行动才能拯救他们。

他们蹲伏着在车辆之间移动，借着不断作响警铃声在空地之间奔跑。他不敢从九头蛇的停车场偷车，在他们找到一辆遗弃的汽车之前，他们设法走出了两英里路，穿过了一片开阔的农田，绕了好几条路。Bucky把Cas安置在后座上，便急忙去打燃引擎了。知道如何去做一件他都不记得学过的事情是一种非常奇怪的感觉，在他产生更多疑问之前，自动驾驶仪便重新开始工作，车子发动了起来。

他们开着车，不停地开着开着。不知不觉中，只有他的眼睛还紧盯着路面，但心思却早已飞远了。

* * *

  
他突然意识到他们回到了那间房子，那间带地下室的，充斥着耻辱的房子。而Cas正敲击着驾驶座侧门的窗户。

“你不出来吗？”声音透过玻璃变得模模糊糊的。

他点点头。失去目标对他而言早就不是什么新鲜事了，但他不记得为什么他会把他们带到这儿来——他甚至不记得自己这么做了。

“我的刃呢？”Cas问。

“嗯？”

“你把它放哪儿了？我们没空在这儿浪费时间了。”

他扫了一眼荒凉的四周，同意他们不该在这里久留。“我带你去。”

他们找到了刃，它卷在很久之前他从Cas身上扒下来的外套里。Cas满足地套上那件大衣，刀刃消失在他的袖管里。

Bucky没有问为什么他会把刀刃藏在那里，他不该知道。

“谢谢你。”Cas说道，脸上的严峻在双眼中软化下来。

“为了什么？”他啐了一口，“那些折磨？痛苦？监禁和害你被抓？”

“因为你留着我的东西。我选择留下是因为我想这么做，你知道的。”

“那真是愚不可及，你现在该及时止损，扔下累赘。”

Cas只是朝他皱着眉头。

“我，你应该离开我，趁你现在还有机会。”他蜷成一团，耳朵紧贴着肩膀。老天啊，他就是一团糟，他是个连从何开始重新过活都不知道的灾星。他唯一知道的只有他会逃离九头蛇，直到他的过去重新纠缠上来杀死他，这是他唯一可以预见的出路。

“你一个人会没事吗？”

“我一直都是一个人。但这是好事，这样就不会有其他人受伤了。”

“或许有人认为你值得他们为你心碎。”

他的嘴里发干，他不知道该说些什么。Cas伸出手在他的肩头按抚着。他垂下脑袋。他不能去看，他不能允许……他不能。

“你还需要别的什么吗？”他却这样问。

Cas抬起他的下巴直视着他的双眼，仔细地观察着他，直到他转动眼珠，情不自禁地对着Cas的专注神情回以微笑。

“你在这儿，这就是我们现在需要的了。”Cas这样答道。

* * *

  
当他们安定下来——在一间破烂的汽车旅馆，用的是Cas口袋里的假身份证登记的——Cas召唤了一个人来帮他治疗。他们花了两天才到，这两天里他们等待着，电视里发出的噼啪噪音成了他们看着时钟走针时的背景音，这两天里Bucky的头脑越发清晰，他隐约知道了下一步该怎么办。

当Cas的朋友治疗他的时候，Bucky等在旅店房间的另一头，眼睛盯着自己的鞋子。看到他施加在Cas身上的那些疼痛和伤口终于被消除，Cas看上去放松一些的时候，他感到宽慰。

他们聊了很久，女人愤怒地盯着看了Bucky好几分钟——天使，Cas说她是另一个天使——直到Cas说服她相信一切都没事儿了，他们才分道扬镳。

“所以，你痊愈了？我的意思是，就连……那些最糟糕的伤口也好了吗？”当汽车开走的声音穿透过房门的时候，Bucky问道。

“彻底好了。我的荣光没法复原我的刃造成的伤口。Hannah帮了我。”

“我不明白。”Bucky承认。

“嗯——”

“你几周之前就可以使用你的力量，为什么要等到九头蛇捉住我们之后呢？你本来可以给我们两省去很多麻烦的。”

“确实是太迟了，”Cas叹了口气，半转过身子。“我本想等你自己 _选择_ 和我离开，但到那个时候我才发现自己太虚弱了，已经做不到了。”

“但你最后治好了我，我不……”

Cas看着他。“以前发生过。”

_他想起来了那个冰冷的地板，肮脏的水泥地，一具躯体在他身后的推压。_

“愉悦是一种移除阻碍的方式……”

_他想起了那一阵流经他全身的宽慰感，即便他憎恶着当时的每分每秒。_

“……这次我用尽了我所剩的所有能量。我一意识到这件事，我……我就利用了它，利用了我能想到的唯一办法，才治愈了你。”

_他想起了每次疼痛的清扫，不论是之前还是现在。_

他再次看向Cas，他看见了过去的倒影，但更多的是这个将他们救出来的人——这个修好了他混乱的头脑，让他记起了一切的人。

“我不知道你是否想要这一切，如果不是的话，我很抱歉。你经历了这么多，我能理解忘记反而是个更加轻松的选择。”

他渴望握住Cas的手作为安慰，但他只是耸了耸肩。“谢啦。我的意思是。我只是希望你在我折磨你之前就这么做了。”

“你没有同意。我最不想做的事情就是没有你的许可的。虽然最后那也不重要了。”

“重要。”他的声音很小，但是非常坚定。

Cas悲伤地哼了两声，走向窗户向外看去，当他靠近门的时候，Bucky畏缩了。“别！”

Cas转过身看着他，就像过去一样，他在注视下退缩了。外面的那个世界全然陌生，他不知道自己该做些什么，但在这儿，只有他们两个人，这样更好。这样 _更安全_ 。

“我不会让任何事情伤害到你的，再也不会了。”

“你打算看着我？”他扬起眉毛问道，挤出一个微笑。“在我意想不到的时候再现身，确保我没惹进任何麻烦里？”

“Bucky，我不……我失去我的翅膀了，不是像那样的。我不能再随时随地飞到你的身边。”

“噢。”他早该想到的。“一个禁足的天使哈？听起来就像一个来自四十年代却年轻的家伙四处乱跑一样具有说服力。”

“你 _确实_ 拥有新的生活在等着你。”

“除非九头蛇先找到我。”他阴郁地说。

“你可以跟我来，我知道一个安全的地方。”

“我有，”他顿住了，清了清喉咙，又重新开始：“我想我有一些事情要先处理。”

“我猜是什么伟大的事。”Cas苦笑着说。Bucky眯起眼睛瞪着，突然他们都爆发出一阵短促的笑声。

“你还信那套说辞吗？”

“我相信人。相信他们所能成就的，所能做到的。他们的坚韧。他们的善良。人类比大多数天使要优秀得多。”

Bucky扭动着身子站起来，一边环视着房间一边晃动着他的胳膊。“我不是。我不觉得你可以把我算进那些好人中去，现在不行，在那些……这一切之后不行。”

“我相信 _你_ ，James。那个经历了九头蛇所做的种种一切的你。我多年前就该阻止那一切发生的，但我当时不知道我可以选择这样做。我很庆幸我知道了，也改变了，这样我才能看着现在的你。”

Cas走近他，触碰着他的肩膀，他竭力控制着自己不去躲开。他会再次习惯触碰吗？他真的会再次拥有相信的勇气吗？真的能摆脱那种时刻准备好战斗、冲刺或者逃跑的生活吗？

“你会做正确的事情，你是个比我还要好的人。”Cas轻声说。

他不确定那是真的，但他想要相信这一切。

* * *

  
他们换了不同的汽旅，已经去了两个不同的城市，Cas变得焦躁不安起来。他在听不见的地方接电话，回来时显得又懊恼又严肃。Bucky在制订计划，考虑着他能想到的所有办法。他知道所有的转移路线以及神盾局的设施地点，就像它们印在他的脑子里一样——或许它们真的就印在他的脑子里。

如果他想知道这个新美国队长的事情，弄清楚他是如何以及何时从Steve手里接过这个名头的话，他可以去自首。但当他看向Cas的时候，他从天使身上看见了自由，为人的自由。他不想被锁起来，从此不见天日，这次Cas不会再来救他了。

因此他决定保留着这份自由，他会秘密地、尽可能地寻找他需要的情报。

“我的朋友们在找我，我真的应该走了。过去还要两天的车程。你确定不和我一起来吗？”Cas问道。

Bucky摇了摇头：“目前不行。”

他们并肩坐在双人床前，没有任何的身体接触，但却像照镜子一样面对着彼此，他们的手一点点地靠近。

“我不想说再见，”Bucky说，“你能……等我先睡着吗？等我不知道的时候你再离开？”

“如果你觉得有用的话。”

“会有用的。我觉得……我觉得会的。”这就是他们之间的关系了，不是吗？这种感觉是对的。

“那么好的。”Cas倾身靠近，右手握住Bucky的手，左手将Bucky的长发梳到一旁。“祝你有个美梦。”

他感受到的最后一件事情就是指尖轻柔的按压，当他醒来的时候，他又是一个人了。

一个人，但是在他合拢的拳头里躺着一张纸片，上面潦草地写着一个地址。

* * *

  
八个月之后

他骑着摩托寻找那个地址，他的心脏在胸膛里砰砰直跳。他在一条小路上开了很久，依旧没有看到任何看起来像是他要找的地方，他开始疑虑是不是Cas留给他的信息哪里出了错，直到他转过一个弯后，看到了一个嵌在山坡上的正门入口。

他下了车，把摩托藏在了通往地堡的金属大门的栏杆旁边。

地下。

不显眼。

隐蔽。

安全？

他试着不去想事情会变糟的可能；试着不去想再也不能回到阳光之下；试着忽略那些来自苏联监狱的记忆闪回。

真是太讽刺了，因为那些黑暗日子里唯一的光明就只有Cas，而他是来这里见Cas的。Cas还不知道他要来。Cas总是那么耐心，那么宽容，那么…… _不离不弃_ 。总是陪伴着他。

不见他的八个月已经足够漫长了，他就像是Bucky对这个世界所了解的唯一事物。现在九头蛇已经被消灭了，或者说已经被瓦解了。他看见了Steve，依旧生龙活虎的，他尽自己所能地去帮助他。

而现在他来到了这里，除了自己那双似乎不愿移动的脚，再也没有什么东西阻挡在他们之间了。

他吸气，呼气。他绷紧神经，走下阶梯……然后敲了敲门。

开门的不是Cas，而是一个手里端着枪的高大男人，他穿着一件法兰绒的衬衫，头发留得有Bucky那么长。当Bucky说明自己身份之后，男人微笑着和他握了手，急匆匆地转身去找Cas，在此之前，Bucky都不肯进门。

匆忙的脚步声预示着他们的归来，他还没来得及看清Cas的脸，就被米色的外套和结实的手臂压得喘不过气来。Cas _拥抱了_ 他。Cas _正在拥抱_ 他。

他也慢慢伸出手臂环住Cas，下巴紧贴着肩膀，大笑着。

“我很高兴你来了。”Cas说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （想跳过本章HTP部分的话读到这句话就停下：“捆住Castiel的绳索降下来了些，天使跪在地上的时候，资产猛地看向Pierce。”  
> 然后从这段儿开始：他眨了眨眼。他知道了。  
> 在这一段中发生了一些重要的情节，主要是九头蛇强迫Cas和Bucky说出Cas的真实身份。Bucky坦白说他把Cas当作一个朋友，他意识到Cas比在场的其他所有人都要关心他。当Cas达到快感的顶峰的时候，他积累了足够多的能量，足以对Bucky产生效果。）  
> 那么，这些就是全文啦盆友们！我真心希望那么喜欢，如果你们喜欢的话请给我留言让我知道哦。  
> 在些这两只的故事的过程中我收获了很多快乐，而且我已经准备写一些更多关于他俩的故事了，但我想要给这篇故事留一个开放式的结局，这样大家就可以按照自己的想法来幻想他们两个是如何重新接触的啦。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是本人第一次进行中长篇文章的翻译，有任何问题都欢迎各位捉虫！
> 
> 读到第一章开头几节的时候，我就基本下定决心想要做这篇的翻译了。Cas和Bucky是我最喜欢的两个角色，能看到他们的互动（不论以何种关系和形式，都）是一件非常令我激动和快乐的事情，能看到太太写这么令人心碎又美好的一篇文章真的太太太幸运且幸福了。强烈推荐大家如果可以的话，去读原文细细感受作者的用词和风格。希望大家能和我一样享受这个阅读过程。  
> 如果大家喜欢这篇文章，千万不要害羞去给太太送小心心和大胆赞美哦！
> 
> 特别鸣谢：非常感谢超级耐心而且温柔认真的Linderman小天使校对于第一章的校对和修改！


End file.
